Boys on the Wall: Big Time Rush
by Destinysfailure
Summary: Los Angeles, here we come!...well, this is why I should invest in a tom-tom. We're in for an interesting ride with four amazing, talented, and cute boys, complete with drama and girls who hate my guts.  NOT a slash .
1. Mapquest fail

_**A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush (Kendall, James, Carlos, or Logan), Nickelodeon, or anything else. Because if I owned Nickelodeon, good shows would still be on like Rugrats and Hey Arnold. (: you're welcome. Well, here goes my first fanficcy on BTR! Wish me luck!**_

**Chapter One**

_In which we get lost due to a MapQuest fail, I order my first Starbucks and spill it all over a hot dude, and we peel away in a limousine_

"She l-l-licked me like a lollipop, yeah!" I sang into my hand mic. My best friend, Erin, was beside me, singing with me.

"Shorty wanna…thug?" she said, laughing. Yes, it was painfully obvious that we didn't know the words and weren't destined to become rap stars. We can dream, though.

"Nope, that's probably not right," I told her, turning down the volume on my radio. My Taurus Station Wagon hummed steadily underneath my feet, a good sign considering we'd already traveled several thousand miles to get to California from Michigan.

"Ah, well. So, are you ready to hit up Los Angeles?" she asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Uh, of course. It's warmer here than in Michigan," I replied, feigning shivering. I didn't hate Michigan, though- I needed a break. Plus, it was Spring Break! Woot woot!

Long story short- Erin and I had decided to go to Los Angeles, California, to stay with my Aunt Becky in her apartment. It was really cool having a relative in a popular city, but never having been there made me slightly nervous. I mean, I lived in the butt-fucking-egypt (or, BFE, as I like to call it), of Michigan. The thumb, to be exact. So, directions weren't something I was good at.

"It's warmer everywhere else. Hey, mapquest is telling me we should pull off here on this exit," Erin told me, examining the white printed-off sheets she was holding. I kind of leaned over and looked at them too.

"Uh, no, it doesn't. It says wait another exit."

"Oh. Well, alright. How lost can we get."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. It's very reassuring." She laughed at me, her green eyes lighting up. Erin had been my best friend since Kindergarten, and we'd always been close. Even though she had a boyfriend waiting for her back in the thumb, she still agreed to come with me to California for three long, luxurious weeks. She was the greatest.

"You're welcome. Okay, this is it!" she said, pointing towards the exit sign. I slowly pulled off and we came to a stop light, waiting for it to turn green. "Wow, Los Angeles looks amazing!" She pointed to all the palm trees and tall building. The air practically smelled like a beach already.

"I'm really excited," I told her. "This is going to be amazing."

"Yes!" We began to drive down a long, familiar strip of road with palm trees on both sides. Wait, familiar? I'd never been in Los Angeles before. Why did this look so….?

"Oh god," I gulped, looking up at the nine white block letters that confirmed my thoughts. "Hollywood is _not_ Los Angeles, Erin." She looked up at it too, and her face became pale.

"We are so lost….again," she said. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN OFF AT THAT EXIT!"

"Hey, I've ONLY gotten us lost like SIX times!" I shouted. I had a reputation of sucking at directions.

"But in CALIFORNIA? Oh, geesh," she said, slapping her hand to her forehead. "Just pull over and let's take a better look at mapquest's failure."

"Okay, okay." I pulled off at a Starbucks, barely missing the curb. I hopped out quick and put change into the weird machine, not used to paying to park. "Two hours. I hope we get it figure out by then."

"We should be_ there_ in two hours," she huffed, and we walked into the store. As soon as I stepped in the familiar smell of coffee hit my nose, and it was beautifully delicious. I went as fast as I could up to order a cup, and of course get Erin one too. She was already sitting at a table, trying to figure out our fail.

"Yeah, I'll just get…whatever has vanilla in it, and give me whatever has chocolate in it," I told the waitress. Another thing about living in the thumb? Yeah, Starbucks doesn't exist. It's called make it your own damn self.

"Uh…okay," the waitress said, walking away. That was easy enough. I leaned back onto the counter, closing my eyes. Suddenly the door burst open, and an array of voices quickly rushed into my head. Migraine much? I shut my eyes tighter and rubbed my temples in frustrating. Aren't coffeehouses supposed to be quiet?

"-But yeah, the fans are going NUTS!" one guy said.

"Did you guys need the store to yourself?" the waitress asked. I opened my eyes to see her look of concern for this extremely loud, rude bunch of hooligans and rolled them.

"Well, if you could lock it, we'd appreciate it a lot," another one said. The waitress rushed forward, practically jumping over the counter, and locked the door.

"There you go! You're fan-safe," she said.

"Thanks, Bea," another guy said. Geez, who were these all-important guys? The waitress finally served me the coffees and I turned to walk away. That's when I bumped into one of the guys and totally spilled _my own damn coffee all over his shirt._

"Shit," I swore, bending down to pick up the cup. "I'm so, so sorry….please tell me you aren't burnt." To my surprise he bent down with me to get it, too. Our eyes locked. His were brown and absolutely gorgeous. Deep as hell, too. His lips curved up into a smile, and I to my surprise I found it familiar. He had golden-blonde hair and his eyebrows were raised.

"I'm fine. I'm just sorry about your coffee," he said, picking up the cup and giving it to me. We both stood up and I shook my head, keeping my cool. First time ever.

"That's okay. I don't think I like starbucks anyways," I told him, smiling.

"…And that's the first time I've ever met a girl who's said that," he said, chuckling.

"Uhm, that's bad, isn't it?"

"No." We just stared at each other for a while, when finally his hand extended. "I'm Kendall Schmidt."

"Dani Kaizer," I told him, shaking his hand. Once our hands touched I felt instantly weirder than usual. It tingled uncontrollably, like I'd slept on it all night and woke up to find it asleep, but it was a good kind of tingle. We stood there shaking hands for a while, when he realized we were still shaking and broke away. I did, too.

"So, uh…do I owe you another cup, then?" he asked. I finally found the strength to look over his shoulder to see three very familiar boys giving us a very weird look.

"No, it's fine really. I need to get back to my friend- we have directions to look at. Bye, Kendall," I said quickly, almost running over to Erin. I sat at the seat and put my cheek on my fist, staring at her. "ERIN- LOOK AT THE BOYS OVER THERE. WHO ARE THEY?"

She looked over, then back at me. "They look familiar. Are they on your wall?" Ah yes, the infamous wall of boys behind the door in my room. There hung posters of almost every hot guy imaginable. But, I didn't remember having a poster of _four_ in one. Wait a second.

"Holy fu-" I started, but Erin cut me off.

"Dani, that's **BIG TIME RUSH**," she said, eyes wide. The boys were sitting at a table fairly close to us, so they turned and gave us all a weird look. I looked away quickly and out the window.

"What the shit. We stop for one damned minute in Hollywood and we meet boys on the wall. This is weird," I whispered to her.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't follow directions," Erin whispered back, sliding the Map Quest over to me. "You look."

"Oh. Yeah, we took Exit 145. We were supposed to take Exit 135," I said, defeated. "I'm directionally challenged."

"Yes, yes you are," she said, taking back the papers. "So we make a quick u-turn here in Hollywood and get right back on the Highway. Problem solved. Whoa….Dani? The blonde one is really staring at you weird."

I couldn't help it- I had to look. Our eyes met and we instantly smiled. A blush crept up my cheeks as he stood from his chair and walked over.

"Listen, I feel really bad about the coffee. Please, let me buy one for you," he insisted.

"It's fi-" I started, but Erin gave me a really nasty look. I knew that one- the DO-IT-DAMN-YOU look. I stood quicker than lighting. "Sure."

"Great," he said, smiling. We walked back up to the counter. "What do you want, anyways?"

"Whatever you got, I guess. I'm not familiar with this store," I admitted.

"Where are you from, then?" he asked, ordering for me.

"I'm from Michigan," I told him. She handed a coffee back (quicker than she had for me- she definitely liked him) and he gave it to me right away.

"They don't have Starbucks in Michigan?"

"Well, they do, but not in the country," I laughed. He smiled and led me back to his table. I followed reluctantly- famous people made me nervous, I recently discovered.

"Dani, this is Big Time Rush. Guys, this is Dani," he said. They all remained frozen for a while, until Kendall raised his eyebrows, then they became instantly awake. The first to stand up was a little taller than I expected, but his smile was gorgeous. He had pretty brown eyes, too, and dark hair.

"I'm Logan. Nice to meet you," he said, shaking my hand lightly.

"James," said the next, standing and shaking my hand for just a little longer. He had very oddly-swooping brown hair but a very kick-ass attitude. It was kind of hot.

The last to stand up was a little shorter than all the rest, but his smile made me laugh. "I'm Carlos. You're hot." I blushed and laughed even more.

"Gee, thanks," I told him, shaking his hand too. Kendall totally shot him this nasty look (he must have thought I wasn't looking), and Carlos shirked back down to his seat. "So, what are you guys doing here, anyways?"

"The paparazzi are crazy. They chased us here," Logan answered.

"Paparazzi- more like crazed fan girls," James said. "And I personally don't know why we ran."

"Those aren't the kind of girls you want all over you, unless you want to be naked in point five seconds," Carlos told him, laughing. I laughed too- it was contagious. I could tell already these guys were a lot of fun.

"Well, you're pretty much trapped in here with us, Dani," Kendall said. I looked over at Erin, who was giving me wide let's-go eyes. I looked at her and shook my head, like what can I do shaking.

"Guys, wave over there- that's my best friend Erin. She's shy and already has a boyfriend, so I supposed this doesn't INTEREST HER," I yelled in her direction. She shot me a nasty looked and waved back at the boys, then continued to examine the map.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Dani?" asked James.

"Nope, I'm chronically single," I admitted. My luck with guys? Zero. Perhaps it was my curves, or red hair, or green eyes, or my awesome personality. It was probably a mixture of all of those things.

"…I don't believe that," Kendall said. I looked over at him and he was looking at me hard.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What guy wouldn't want to date you?" I turned even redder than I was before, if that was even possible.

"Guys in Michigan don't have brains," Carlos added from the table. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks. That's pretty much the truth, though."

"So, where in Hollywood are you going?" Kendall asked. I looked up at him and shook my head sadly.

"Nowhere. We're supposed to be in Los Angeles."

"That's not too far. Can we give you a ride as soon as the limo gets here?

"Uh…you know, I can only leave my car parked for two hours, outside this place…." Kendall laughed at me, putting his hand on my shoulder. He should definitely just leave it there, I thought.

"We'll have someone bring your car, Dani," he told me. "I really don't like hearing that someone is lost in California."

"Hey, we just came here not too long ago, Kendall," Logan said, rolling his eyes and drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, who's to say we aren't going to get lost in Los Angeles?" James added.

"I do. We'll make it," he confirmed, looking back at me. "So, do you wanna ride with us?"

"It's not out of your way, is it? Because we can just go and-" I started.

"-NO!" all the boys shouted. I laughed at their unison-speech and nodded.

"Sure, then. It sounds like fun," I agreed. Each shared a smile and Erin finally (FINALLY, may I stress) walked over, holding the directions firmly.

"I've got it. There's no way we can get lost now," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, no shit. We've got a little ride arranged, I guess," I said, looking at Kendall. He smiled.

"We've got it covered, gorgeous," Carlos said, standing up and extending his hand. "Carlos. And you are-?"

"Taken," she told him, looking back at me. "Okay then, let's go!"

"Sure," I said, giving Carlos a sympathetic look. He was a cute guy- too bad Erin wasn't single. I knew she was interested in him at first look; it was a best friend thing. Soon a black limo pulled up outside the store and with it followed a lot of paparazzi and fan girls. A huge bodyguard got out and opened the door to Starbucks and motioned us in. We left the store quick, Kendall holding the small of my back, and got right inside of the Limo.

"Kendall, what about my car? It's my baby," I said. He looked at his bodyguard.

"Could you please follow behind us with her car, train?" he asked. I handed him the keys and he threw them to the huge man, who nodded and got in behind us. Off we went, me sitting right between Kendall and James and Erin between Carlos and Logan. I was slightly jealous because Logan was so cute, but then again they all were. Except I definitely favorited Kendall. Definitely.

"Okay, so how long does it take to get to Los Angeles?" I asked. Kendall thought for a minute, then the guys around thought too.

"Probably like an hour or two," Logan finally said. "Why's that?"

"Are you in a rush?" James asked from beside me. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Nah. In fact, we're probably pretty early. I told Aunt Becky we'd be at her house later in the evening," I told them, looking at my phone. The time said "11:11 a.m.". Ooh, make a wish! _I wish I could stay with Big Time Rush all day. And kiss Kendall. I guess it's not too much to ask if Erin could be single and see Carlos? They'd be so darn cute._ Then the clock ready 11:12.

"Well then, it's settled," Kendall said, smiling. "We'll give you a little tour of the fun parts of Hollywood, then. Driver, can we take a spin around?" The limo barely missed going into the highway exit and started down the main drag of Hollywood.

_I thought wishes only came true at 11:11 p.m.?_

_**So there you have it! Chapter One in my BTR story. They're so darned cute, and their music is awesome. I'm so excited to be writing a story about four great guys! I have to admit, though…Kendall's my favorite. Oh, you knew? How? (Haha- just kiddin'.) See you guys next chapter! **_


	2. Eating at McFrigginDonalds

_** Round two! Looks like Dani's in the game with our four favorite boys, but she's really leaning towards one particularly hot blonde boy. I'm sure you wanna know what happens next, so I'll shut up and let you keep reading! **_

_** Oh, and in my stories I wanna tell you guy a little bit about me in each chapter. So, ask me questions and I shall answer! I just think it's fun and perhaps I can get a few more readers? Ah well, I love you guys anyways. **_

_**First question = asked by myself, naturally:**_

_What's your favorite song right now and why?_

**Well, I have several favorite songs. Perhaps it's "Love Me" by Justin Bieber, or "In My Shades" from the Disney movie Starstruck soundtrack- who knows. It all depends on what mood I'm in. Oh yes, and DEFINETELY any Big Time Rush songs. I'm not picky. (:**

**Also, I have a contest going on! It's on my homepage: /~destinysfailure. Check it out and submit what you think my new author name should be! The prize is, of course, a one shot in YOUR choice of category with YOUR characters. Please, help me decide because it's YOU guys I write for!**

**Here's the chapter!**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**ChapterTwo**

_In which we get in a Limo, Erin might be falling for Carlos, McDonald's is lame, and I brush beside Zac Efron. Damn, I should have gotten his autograph._

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"This is more fun than we've had in weeks," Carlos said across from me. Although we'd just left the Starbucks, I'd laughed more than I had in a long time. I saw Erin smile at him; something was happening, maybe? I just shrugged and giggled.

"What, you guys don't have fun filming your show?" I asked. Sure, I'd watched it a few times. It seemed like a fun thing to do.

"Nah," James said beside me. "It's not as fun as you think- scripts are boring. You can never say what you want to." He then yawned and stretched his arm around my shoulder. Although I definitely blushed a little (and just A LITTLE), I shoved his arm back in his direction.

"I thought you said you were smooth with the ladies, James?" asked Logan, raising an eyebrow at him. The guys just laughed…Kendall didn't, though, not so much as Carlos and Logan.

"Yeah, I'm smoother than you- check this out," Carlos said, yawning and putting his arm over Erin's shoulder. She froze, looking right at me. I knew she had a boyfriend back home, but the look was confusing. Her boyfriend was known to constantly cheat on her, although I wasn't sure if she knew that or not. She had to though, right? I mean, a small town knows everyone's gossip. The conversation continued around Carlos and Erin.

"So, where are we going, anyways?" I asked Kendall. He looked at me and grinned.

"We're going to get something to eat," he said. "I'm sure you guys are hungry, right?"

"If it counts for anything, I'm starving," Logan added from across from us. He looked awkward-ed out by Erin and Carlos' love thing (he still had his arm around her) and he seemed desperate to just get out of the limo. I felt the car stop and Kendall got out first, holding the door open for me.

"Ladies first," he said, looking seriously ahead. I grinned and stepped out, doing a fake curtsy.

"Why thank you, sir," I answered. "And may I add you look rather dashing today?" He was not expecting my usual brand of humor- I mean, I acted shy around guys at first, but then I warm up. This time_ he_ blushed and cleared his throat.

"Thank you," he managed to say. James got out next and laughed right in his face. I frowned.

"Dude, she totally got you blushin'! Aww- Kendall thinks Dani's cute!" he sang. Although the song was annoying, his voice was absolutely gorgeous. Soon Logan and Carlos got out, and they sang with him.

"Kendall and Dani, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-, oh crap," they sang, but then Carlos turned to see Erin getting out last. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to let you out last-"

"-It's fine, sheesh," she said, brushing her hair back. "Didn't I tell you already I have a boyfriend?" Everything got awkwardly silent until I saw where we were standing.

"We're in Hollywood and you pick to eat at a MCDONALD'S?" I yelled. "I mean, we could have eaten somewhere where every famous person eats!"

"Now you don't think people in Hollywood eat McDonald's?" Kendall asked, opening the door for everyone. To my surprise, as I walked in Zac Efron was walking out. He smiled at me and walked beside me, brushing my arm. I froze in my spot. His blue eyes? Absolutely more gorgeous in person then in any movie I'd ever seen of him. Plus he had killer white teeth and was wearing a flannel shirt. Hotness! I felt a nudge behind me to see James raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, we're stuck in the door because of your moment. And I'm hungry. Can we go?" he asked.

"Sure, sure," I said, flattening myself against the wall. James thanked me and walked into the restaurant, followed by Logan, Erin, and Carlos, and finally Kendall. He paused and looked at me funny.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick," he said, putting his hand on my forehead. The shock of it ran through my body like electricity.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. I felt pretty guilty that Kendall was being so nice and James thought it was obvious that I half fell in love with Zac when he walked by. Zac was on the wall, though…..I couldn't help it.

"Dazed to see a star already? I mean, you've already met us," he grinned.

"I know," I said, laughing. "Just a little surprise to see that he acknowledged me."

"Don't be worried about it," Kendall said, chuckling. We both walked into the restaurant and I sat down by Logan.

"So, I'll order, and it's all on us," Logan said.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked him, feeling guilty again.

"Trust me, we make enough to cover McDonald's food," Kendall laughed, taking a seat next to me. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks again, especially when our arms brushed. Kendall was hot, and definitely my type, but I didn't want to like him. I didn't want my heart broken….again.

_Flashback only relevant to the unfamous Dani…_

_**I walked into my boyfriend Joel's home because he had asked me over that day to study, like usual. It wasn't anything out of the normal. I parked my car outside his house to see an unfamiliar pink Volkswagen Bug in his driveway. That wasn't normal….I made my way up the steps and knocked on the door. No answer. So I decided to walk in. As soon as I opened the door the sound of people making out (you know, the smacking lips and the groans….disgusting unless it's you). My ears followed the sound to Joel's couch, and there he was making out with the popular cheerleader of my class- Gabrielle. They paused for a moment and Joel looked at me and shrugged.**_

_**"I lost interest in you," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde ho-bag. She looked at me and smiled the most evil, possessed smile that you can think of.**_

_**"You're ugly, anyways, and weird," she told me. "Joely can do so much better." She began to stroke his hair. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I couldn't bear it anymore.**_

_**"This is it, huh," I whispered.**_

_**"This was the best way to tell you," he said. "I just had to show you who was hotter than you." My heart tore in two and I ran out the door, tears streaming down my face. I took my keys and ran them across the length of her car, scratching the perfect pink paint. Showing no fear, I walked away, tears still streaming down my cheeks, got in my car, and drove off. **_

_Flashback end._

Even just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. I thought he was the perfect guy, kinda like Kendall. Except Kendall just seemed so much different. I looked up to see everyone gone but Kendall, who was staring at me, worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"-Yeah, I'm fine," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. I hope he didn't see that. I looked around to see everyone else was up ordering but Kendall had stayed behind. He was so insanely nice. I would have just went up and gotten food. I was starving.

"Okay," he said. "So, do you watch Big Time Rush? Or are you lying?"

I laughed. "Yes, I watch it. Not as often as I watch Unnatural History, but I try my best to-"

"-YOU watch Unnatural History?" he half-shouted. I nodded, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…the guy in it's hot," I admitted. "Why's that?"

"The guy in it's my brother," he told me, grinning. "Kevin Schmidt!"

"No way. You KNOW him?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Get me his autograph! Tell him I said hi! I love that show!" I yelled. Then I noticed the whole restaurant was giving me a weird look and I sat down, blushing again. "Whoops."

"It's fine. So, you think my brother is hot?" he asked, leaning in closer. I was going to get flustered- I knew it. "Does that mean I'm hot, too?"

"Well…I-uh….you see, it's just that…ermm…..ah…," I stuttered. Shoot.

Kendall just chuckled. "I'll tell him you said hi, though. Promise."

"T-thanks," I said, smiling and leaning back from him. I could breathe again! Hurrah! I looked up to see the rest of BTR and Erin with four different trays of food in their hands. "How much do you guys eat?"

"Enough to feed a third-world country," Logan admitted, putting his tray down in front of me. "But this is yours. Erin said you'd eat anything."

"Gee, thanks Erin. I sound like a cow," I mumbled, grabbing a hamburger.

"You're welcome," she grinned. Carlos sat next to her and I smiled at him. He seemed pretty funny. I ate just the hamburger and the boys ended up eating everything they got, to my surprise. I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised, though- my little brother can eat more than that.

"Hey! Guys!" said a familiar voice walking up to us. I looked up to see _Nathan Kress_ waving at me. You know, Freddy from iCarly. Well, he probably wasn't waving at me, but it sure looked like it.

"How's it goin', dude?" asked Kendall, standing up and giving him that awkward 'man hug' thing. Right, they were both Nickelodeon stars, so they would know each other well enough to exchange a man hug.

"Great. Just taking a break from filming," he said, stretching out. He sure has gotten hotter. "How's the show?"

"Good, we're starting season two," James added from the other side of the table. Logan nodded.

"It's going to be better," he told Nathan.

"It's already good," he said, then turned to look at me. "Hi, are you new to Nick?"

"Um…I'm not on any shows," I admitted.

"Well, you should be," he grinned. Kendall gave him this look (at least, that's what I think he did because I wasn't looking in his direction). "I better get going- goodbye, guys. You too…."

"Dani," I introduced myself. He nodded.

"Dani. Catch ya later," he said, walking out of McDonald's. I turned to look at Kendall and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he leave so suddenly?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was busy later," Kendall said nonchalantly, stirring his drink with his straw. _Yeah, right._

_Chapter two end! See you guys next time! (:_

_Psst. Remember to REVIEW!_


	3. A Carnival?

_Next chapter! I'm so glad I can be writing this story for you guys- I just love BTR. They're all cute in their own ways, right? Haha. Here's the next question!_

**Question:**

What's your favorite BTR episode?

_**My favorite episode is Big Time Bad Boy, because Kendall looks oddly hot in eyeliner!**_

**Submitted by:**

AshleyN24

_Sweetness! Now, onto chapter three! Hoo-rah! Remember, help ME decide my author name! It can be as crazy or random as _

_you want- just submit it! _

**Chapter Three**

…

**..**

**.**

_In which we go to a carnival, get stuck in a Ferris wheel, talk about hockey, and I get pulled around like a child's plaything._

…

_.._

_._

"Okay, I am stuffed," Carlos said, leaning back in his chair. James nodded with him, and I looked to see Logan nodding, too.

"So, what's next?" Erin asked, putting her head on her hand. "I mean, this _is_ Hollywood."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Are we going to meet Paris Hilton? Tour that Chinese theater? Look for Brad Pitt's house?"

"Even better," Kendall grinned.

_One brilliant Kendall idea later…._

"Uh, a carnival?" I asked. There was the familiar sound of screaming and puking in the air, and even the mixed smells of cotton candy and deep fried Twinkies. Carlos ran in front of us, reaching his hands in the air.

"PERFECT! I haven't had this much fun since the state fair in Minnesota!" he shouted. "Let's go, guys! We need to ride _everything!_"

I laughed. "How about you go ride everything and I'll pick the safest ride here."

"Sure! Erin, c'mon!" he shouted, grabbing her hand. She turned and gave me a _help-me_ look, but this time I knew she didn't need help. She needed to get away from her controlling, cheating boyfriend is what she needed, and there was no one better than Carlos. I smiled and waved as he headed towards the ticket booth, and probably next to that roller coaster.

"So, what do _we_ do?" James asked, stopping to check out a couple of girls passing by. I rolled my eyes and he caught me, grinning. "How about you and me go in the tunnel of love?" He winked.

"Uh, we're not going to do anything that boring," Kendall said quickly, stepping to my defense. I sighed in relief.

"We're…going on the Ferris Wheel!" I shouted, pointing towards the EXTREMELY tall, bright yellow wheel spinning around.

"The Ferris wheel? That ride's weak," James said.

"Hey, I like the Ferris Wheel," Logan said, smiling. "I say we do it."

"Perfect. So, me and Dani will go in one, and you and James can go in the other….," Kendall started.

"Uh, no. I think because I like the Ferris Wheel and so does Dani, then we should go together," Logan interrupted.

"No, no, no guys. Dani needs someone who's gonna know what Hollywood looks like from that high up, if you know what I mean," James said, winking at me.

"How about I just go alone in one and you three go in another," I laughed, getting in the line to get on. To my surprise the ride stopped and the carny ushered me in, Kendall following close behind. I sat down and he sat beside me, and I looked out to see two very disappointed and even slightly pissed-off faces. I just giggled, looking over at Kendall. He was staring really, _really_ deeply into my eyes, smiling.

"What?" I asked. "There's food on my face, isn't there."

"No," he just said, then the ride started. So, although I'd suggested the Ferris Wheel because it doesn't spin in crazy circles or make you want to throw up, I was DEFINETELY afraid of heights. I gripped onto the side of the cart and shut my eyes tightly, afraid to look down.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, sliding over to me.

"NO! You'll tip this thing over and we'll be dead!" I shouted. He shot back into his spot and cleared his throat.

"Uh, we're not going to _die_ on this thing, Dani," he said. "Stop gripping onto the side! You'll tip us over."

"Oh GOD!" I yelled. "You're right!" I slide the other direction and gripped onto him. My hands held onto his shirt tightly, which was clinging to his chest just right. He definitely had washboard abs, I could tell right away, and his arms went around me. A blush crept up my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"It's not so bad, is it?" he asked, smiling. "It's kind of nice."

"I-I'm not looking down," I stuttered, but not so much from the height anymore. We were so close.

"You don't have to," he murmured. I looked up at him and realized our faces were close. "Dani?"

"Yes…?" I asked. The world was spinning; I didn't have to be on a fast ride to know that. I could barely breathe again, and my palms were sweating more than I was.

"You're beautiful," he said. That's when I stopped thinking. No way did a guy on the wall, a guy that I thought could_ never_ possibly like me in a million years, just call me beautiful. I mean, I wasn't Miley Cyrus with her cutesy little smile and I wasn't Vanessa Hudgens with her perfect body, but really? Me, the kid from little Michigan? No way. I was definitely dreaming. I pinched myself to make sure that it was real.

"Ow," I said quietly. Yup, it was definitely not a dream. That hurt. I looked away from him and out of the cart to see glorious Hollywood smiling up at me. The sunlight reflected off the building in a beautiful kind of way, and the palm trees were clearly visible among all the tall, cement buildings. In a modern kind of way, it was ancient beauty. I clung tightly to Kendall, who was trying his best to breathe in the midst of my fear of heights. "I'm sorry- am I hurting you?" I slid back to my side of the cart, feeling guilty for using him as a balance. Even if he did think I was beautiful, he didn't want me like that. He had that Jo girl from his show- they were dating, right?

"Get back here," he laughed, pulling me towards him. I gripped back onto his shirt and smiled. It was too good to be true. We were circling around again and were fully at the top when the gears suddenly made an odd grinding sound, causing me to jump. Then the ride fully stopped, as soon as we were at the very tip-top point of it.

"No. Way," I said angrily. "We are stuck at the top of a freakin' Ferris Wheel. This was such a bad idea."

"It's not your fault- I wanted to go to the carnival," Kendall said. "They'll fix it right away- you'll see."

"Why do I doubt that," I mumbled.

"Riders-remain calm," said the carny from before through a megaphone. "We're working on the problem right now. Rest assured your lives are completely safe."

"If our lives would be completely safe we would be STILL MOVING!" I shouted.

"-Please, remain calm, we will have the issue fixed right away," he finished, moving towards another group of carnies.

"Don't be mad- this is kind of fun," he said, grinning.

"How is this fun?"

"Well, I'm not fighting with Logan and James over you," he told me, grinning even wider.

"WE'RE RIGHT BELOW YOU!" shouted James. I groaned.

"SHUT UP, JAMEZ," I shouted back. Kendall started to laugh and I joined him, rocking the cart back and forth. I had tears rolling down my cheeks when we finished laughing.

"That was ONE episode! Seriously!" he said under us.

"Dude, let it go," I heard Logan say. "You're the one who wanted to be Bandana man."

"It was a SCRIPT!" he yelled.

"You're wearing one right now," Logan pointed out. I giggled and looked back at Kendall, who was staring at me again.

"If there's something on my face, tell me, will ya?" I joked, nudging him in the side. He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Let's play 20 questions," he said.

"Here's one- WHY DID WE GO ON THIS RIDE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" James screamed.

"Shut UP, James," Kendall and I said in unison. We both turned and smiled at each other.

"Sure, 20 questions. You start," I said.

"Okay- what's your favorite sport?"

"That's easy- hockey," I admitted. "And I'm not just saying that because I've seen the show. I really do like it."

"You're kidding me," he said, suddenly breathless. "You are perfect."

"I'm not perfect," I said quickly, blushing.

"Fine, your turn."

"What's it like being famous?" I asked. He put a finger on his chin, thinking it over, and finally grinned at me.

"You sure meet a lot of people," he started. "It's pretty awesome, though- we're all best friends, we've been through a lot together, so just having the guys to back me up is great. Plus there's always the fangirls."

"Yeah, right," I laughed.

"Speaking of which, are you a secret fan girl? Is a poster of us on your wall?" I gulped. How did he know that? I nervously shook my head. "Are you lying?"

"N-no," I stuttered. "D-definetely n-n-not."

He just laughed. "Alright, I'll take that. My turn- what's it like in Michigan?"

"It's much more boring than here," I said, breathing a sigh of relief. Good thing he asked nothing more about posters. The wall was not known among my guy friends, and although I just met Kendall and he wasn't really my friend_ yet_, he could never know about my wall of men. "Very snowy during the winter, and hot during the summer. It's nice, though."

"Sounds like it," he said, stretching out and putting his arms behind him. He smelled like Hollister, but not the overpowering kind, just the nice, lightly sprayed on kind_. Ahhhh….._

"Um, my turn. Is it cool working with girls on your show?" I hinted. I really wanted to know if him and that blonde chick were dating. Hey, I watched the show a few times! I know a few things!

"Yeah, they're all fun," he told me. "But they're just my friends, pretty much. I just have to date Jo on the show."

"Oh," I said brightly. "Your turn!"

"Alright- what do you think of me?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"I uh…uhm…," I tried, but he was getting closer by the second. "You're…a new friend…so, uh…."

He chuckled. "Go on."

"Well…uh…." Then, to my immense relief and sudden love for carnival rides, the ferris wheel started to slowly go down, and I breathed out heavily. That was so insanely close. I mean, we'd only known each other for x amount of hours. He shouldn't know this early. That would just be stupid. Plus he barely knows me. We reached ground and I got out first, followed closely by Kendall. Then James and Logan came flying at me, hugging me hysterically.

"Are you ok? Did he rape you?" James asked, squeezing my brains out.

"Fine…just…let….go," I choked out. They released me and looked at Kendall, who was raising his eyebrows.

"I should just go….," he said, running towards the cotton candy.

"What did you guys talk about?" Logan asked.

"Just some questions. Why?" I replied.

"Did he try and make a move on you?" James spit out. I frowned and put my hands on my hips, huffing.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Because! If he made a move then it wouldn't be best-friendly to do the same!"

"Well, he didn't," I said. He hadn't, had he? WE didn't kiss….we just talked.

"Good. Tunnel 'o love, here we come!" James shouted, grabbing my hand and taking me towards the swan rides. No, shit shit shit shit…..I hated love rides!

"She's going with _me _to the roller coaster!" Logan shouted louder, grabbing my other hand. I felt this incredibly painful stretch go through me and I grimaced. This love thing was putting me through a lot of hurt…literally.

"Guys, GUYS!" Kendall shouted, holding two bags of cotton candy. "LET HER GO!" They dropped my hands immediately, staring down at the ground as if they were being yelled at by their Mom. "Seriously, she isn't a toy."

"Thank you, but the toy can speak," I said, brushing off my pants. "James, I'm not going on a cheesy tunnel ride. Logan- I throw up even walking. We're not going on anything that can go faster than I can run. Got it?" Kendall gave me a bag of cotton candy and I smiled, starting to eat it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled. James and Logan shot him some dirty looks and we all walked around the carnival.

"But for real, we need to go in the tunnel," James added. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why do you want to go in it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know; they did it in Hey Arnold," he said. I laughed outright; I totally forgot about that show!

"You're right!" I said between laughs. "I loved that show."

"So does that mean you'll go on it?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I told him quickly. James seemed nice, but I wasn't interested. Now, if _Kendall_ asked me to ride in the tunnel of love…I probably wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Well then we should all go on the roller coaster," Logan suggested, grinning. He was so freaking cute. If I didn't like Kendall so much, I would definitely say yes to Logan. I feel like a whore. Oh well.

"Yeah, no," I shook my head. "Really. I'll blow chunks."

Kendall laughed. "That's funny…and disgusting."

"Mostly the last one," James said, checking out a group of girls walking by, laughing. He looked at them again, then back at us. "Bye. Ladies!" He charged after them, waving his hand. To our surprise they stopped and he went walking with them.

"LOGY!" yelled out a familiar voice. It was Camille from the show, and she was grinning and waving. They hugged and she looked at me funny. "Hi….who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Dani," I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," she replied, smiling back. I think I liked her so far. "Logan, do you wanna ride the coaster? Jo won't."

"Sure!" he said quickly, pulling her towards it. I was excited to see I was alone with Kendall again until the blonde girl walked up. I'd seen them kiss on the show and, although it looked staged in Kendall's posture, the girl was into it. WAY into it, I thought.

"Hi, Ken," she said sweetly, giving him this disgustingly sappy hug. "What are you guys doing at the carnival?"

"Uh, showing Dani and her friend around, actually," he said, gesturing to me. I waved nicely, to show I could be a nice person, but she just shot me this nasty look. It said eat shit and die. Oh, wonderful. _Another_ blonde bitch to steal the guy I like. This is just Joel all over again, I mused.

"So, do you wanna go in the tunnel of love?" she asked.

"I'm kinda busy…..," he started, but she cut him off with her finger. I raised my eyebrows and looked around, hoping for someone to rescue me from this awkward situation.

"Let's go, sweetie," she said, dragging him mercilessly towards the embarrassingly weird ride. They got on this swan-boat thing, and as they floated towards the tunnel I couldn't help it; I cracked up. I honestly started laughing. I couldn't believe I wasn't crying…but laughing. Something about the weirdness of all of it, and the random ride, and the fact that I was fighting with a tv star for another tv star, amused me.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Erin, now beside me. I wiped tears away and grinned.

"Yeah," I said. "Kendall's with Jo in the tunnel of love."

"NO WAY," Carlos said, appearing magically by us. "That's gross! That ride is all…gooey…and pink….and…just gross!"

"I kinda like it," Erin admitted, looking towards the ride.

"-Well then, let's go!" he said, and they ran off towards the tunnel. God, what was everyone's deal? I needed to find a guy to go in the ride with.

"Hey, beautiful," said an unfamiliar familiar voice behind me. I turned to see none other than the famous, weirdly handsome, kind of young, surprisingly short…

…_.JUSTIN BIEBER._

_HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! But too funny, right? I had to put him in here somewhere. Can't wait til the next chapter! Love you guys! (:_


	4. Wait, Justin Bieber? For realsies?

_**Next chaper….and ask the author!**_

_**Question**_

Why is it you like Kendall but put Justin Bieber into the story?

Asked by: Gregorychic11

_**Answer**_

_Well, that's an easy answer. I like them both! Haha. Actually, it's a funny story with my obsession with BTR and Justin Bieber- it's totally polar opposites. I LOVE all the guys from BTR, but I think the beebs is absolutely adorable. Would I rape him? Probably not. Although, once upon a time, i DID tell a few people that he was going to lose his virginity to me...HAHA. Awkward! But really, I think Kendall's amazing and Justin is too (in his own way). _

_**Onto the story!**_

**Chapter Four**

**..**

**.**

**.**

_In which I go into the tunnel of love with J-Beebs, piss off Kendall, and leave to stay with the guys….at least, we hope._

_.._

_._

_._

"Erm…..hi," I said awkwardly. Hey, this was Justin Bieber. For real, what else was I supposed to say?

"You look kinda lonely," he said, flipping his hair. I found that mysteriously attractive.

"That's what happens when everyone leaves you to go into the tunnel of love," I admitted, grinning. He laughed.

"Did you wanna go on the ride?" he asked. HAHA, NO WAY- Justin Bieber was asking ME to go in the tunnel of LOVE. This one goes down in the books.

"Well, I-" I started, but then I thought about Kendall and his little ride with Jo. Maybe I could make him jealous. Then again, who cares? Justin Bieber was asking me to go in the tunnel of love. "I would love to, actually."

"Cool," he smiled, and we walked to the ride. A creepy carny helped us onto the boats and put this metal bar on our laps, as if we were going to jump off into the greenish-murky water. It was disgusting. The ride started and everything really _was_ pink and girly, like Carlos said. There were neon hearts hanging from the ceiling, and there was cheesy slow music blasting through old 90s speakers in the cave walls.

"So, what's your name?" Justin asked.

"Oh, I'm Dani," I said. "You don't have to tell me yours- I kinda know it from somewhere."

"I guess so," he said, chuckling. "What are you doing in Hollywood?"

"Getting lost with Big Time Rush," I admitted. "Very, very lost."

"You don't look lost- you just look beautiful."

"T-thanks," I stammered. Alright, he is kinda young looking- but up close, he was much hotter. He did the hair flip again and I could have passed out. I felt like such a dork.

"Don't thank me, shawty. Thank God for those looks."

I laughed. "You're cute, Justin. I have a weird question for you- how old are you, really?"

"Sixteen," he said. "Why's that?"

"You just look younger."

"I get that a lot," he laughed. "Really, I'm sixteen."

"Gotcha. So, how's your touring going?"

"It's great. Except when the fans throw things at me," he said, laughing and shaking his head. "It's kinda weird to see me on YouTube not for singing, but for having things thrown at me."

"Yeah, I guess so," I giggled. "I've seen that video before. I don't mean to offend you, but I laughed."

"I did too," he grinned. "Thanks for admitting that. Most girls wouldn't." The ride was coming to the end, and at the end of the tunnel I saw Jo and Kendall standing very close together. I felt a pang of jealously in my heart. What the heck?

"That's one of the Big Time Rush guys, right?" Justin asked. I nodded.

"Kendall Schmidt," I said.

"You like him, don't you."

"No….," I said, then I sighed. "Well…as long as you don't go telling everyone. Kind of."

"I knew it," he grinned. "You can tell. I'm jealous."

"You are?" I blushed.

"Yeah. But he's being really stupid if he's not with you right now."

"I know." I looked down, and Justin grabbed my chin and I was looking right at him. He had pretty brown eyes, too, but not as beautiful as Kendall's.

"Do you mind if I…?" he asked.

"No," I breathed. Our lips met in a kiss, but it was short and sweet. Actually it was really nice- he was a good kisser and I was surprised that he had only a few girlfriends. We pulled apart and he smiled at me genuinely.

"You're a really nice girl, Dani," he said. "I'm glad I met you."

"You too," I smiled. "You're different in person."

"I'm just myself," he grinned. "Promise."

"I know." The ride stopped and another scarier carny let us off. Justin walked me to the front of the ride and grabbed my hand, kissing the top.

"It's been nice meeting you," he said, pulling a pen out of his hand. "And, if you ever get bored or lost in Hollywood again…." I looked down to see him putting his number on my hand. I blushed insanely- I was getting his number, for real. As soon as he finished I grabbed it and wrote mine on his hand.

"And, if you're ever bored in Michigan and want to play Rock Band….," I said. "Give me a call, Beebs. You're a cool guy."

"Thanks," he smiled, looking towards a group of older people. "Oops- I gotta go. See ya." He waved and walked away. I waved back and smiled, looking down at my hand. There was his number and his signature with a heart after it. "Dani- you're awesome. Call anytime." What an awesome dude!

"There you are," Kendall said. Actually it was more like, "THERE YOU ARE". He sounded mad. The good thing was, though, that the blonde girl was gone.

"Why, whatever are you mad for, Kendall?" I asked sweetly, joyous after my number-on-the-hand incident.

"Were you SERIOUSLY in there with JUSTIN BIEBER?" he asked.

"Well, it wasn't my _Grandmother_, that's for sure," I laughed, placing my hand on my chest.

"This isn't funny, you know." He crossed his arms and frowned. "I was _dragged_ in there by Jo. I didn't go willingly."

"It looked pretty willing, dude," I said angrily. "And why are you getting mad at me? You don't own me."

"That doesn't mean you can go into tunnels of love with Justin Bieber!" he yelled, throwing his hands into the air dramatically. What a baby. Ha….baby. Justin totally sings a song with that in it.

"I can do whatever I want," I said. "And I wanted to go in that tunnel."

"Did you want to KISS HIM, TOO?"

"You saw that?" I asked, grinning.

"YES I SAW IT! I WATCHED YOU THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Creepy."

"No, not creepy. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid."

"Kendall, he's really mature for his age. We weren't going to have sex," I said. "What were you so worried about? I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but what's that?" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling it towards his face. "Is that his number?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

"He thinks you're awesome? You're more than awesome," Kendall told me, whipping a Sharpie out of his pocket. He dropped my hand and reached for the other. He scribbled furiously and finally finished, looking at me in triumph. "There. Perfect."

I held my hand up and read it outloud. "Dani- you're not allowed to call any number but this." It also had his number on it- which I was very excited about. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks, Kendall. Are you mad at me, really?"

"Well, I'm not happy," he said. "Don't do it again."

"Yes, Mother Schmidt," I bowed to him. "I will get pre-approval before I go into any tunnels with strange men."

"Good," he said, grabbing both my hands and pulling me in close. Our faces were close again, and I could feel his breath on mine. "Because I don't like Jo, and you don't like Justin Bieber."

"I-I guess s-s-so," I stuttered. Why did he do this to me? He leaned in close to my ear, and his breath just barely touched my ear.

"Who do you like, Dani?" Kendall whispered. I shivered.

"I like…." I started.

"Hey, guys!" shouted James, running towards us. Kendall dropped my hands, to my disappointment, and pulled away from me. "I got numbers!"

"I threw up," said Erin, approaching with Carlos and holding her stomach.

"Sorry," Carlos grimaced. "I thought it was fun! I wasn't expecting the swan to do all that fun jumping around!"

"It wasn't supposed to move like that," Erin complained.

"Rollercoasters RULE!" Logan shouted, approaching us. "I went FIVE TIMES!"

"Why do I find that kind of hard to believe?" Kendall asked, giving him a look. I giggled.

"What now?" I asked Kendall. It was getting dark out, and I was getting tired.

"Do you wanna go back to our place?" he asked. Erin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure, I guess," I replied. "But we can't stay forever; remember, you're supposed to be taking us to Los Angeles."

"Of course!" Kendall said, grinning. "Los Angeles! We'll get there….soon."

"It's pretty late," Erin added, winking at me. "Are you sure we shouldn't just…find a motel here in Hollywood?"

"Yeah, we need someplace to sleep….rest our heads….and close our eyes," I hinted. James walked towards me and slung his arm around me again.

"I know a place where we could make that happen," he winked, smiling.

"Ew," I commented. "Not like that, James. I mean like a couch…?"

A look of understanding passed through Carlos' eyes. "Hey, you guys could stay with us! WE have a couch!"

I laughed. "Carlos, you're brilliant. And they call Logan the brain…."

"Hey, I _am_ the brain," Logan grinned. "But Carlos is right. You could stay with us!"

"Definetely," James said. They all looked expectantly at Kendall, who looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to stay with us?" he asked.

"We can_ always_ go to a motel and meet other guys….," I tried again, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Plus, I have Justin Bieber's number and I'm pretty sure he knows a place we could stay…"

"-ALRIGHT, YOU CAN STAY!" shouted Kendall. "Just don't talk to that kid again!"

"Dude, are you jealous?" Logan asked him. Kendall looked at him and shot him a death glare. Logan quickly shut up and turned the other way with wide eyes. "Okay then…" The guys turned and led Erin back to the limousine, which was waiting outside of the carnival, I guessed. I looked at Kendall, who was staring off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me and frowned.

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"You look…nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just…I don't know if we're aloud to have girls in our apartment." I laughed at him. How cute was he?

"We can always stay somewhere else," I said, waving him off. He took my hand and grabbed it, pulling me towards him.

"No, that's just it. I don't want you to stay _anywhere_ else but with me….erm, us," he said, and I started to blush.

"You think I'm really going to call Justin Bieber, don't you," I accused him.

"Yes."

"Kendall, you _know_ I'm not. You know that. I was just kidding around. I promise."

"You guys were so…comfortable together on the ride, and I saw him kiss you, and I just…I didn't like it." He scratched the back of his head and brushed some of his blonde hair back out of his eyes. I gripped his hand tighter.

"Don't worry about that. Let's just go." I led him towards the limo by his hand when I realized we were pretty much holding hands. I dropped it quickly and saw the limo door open and climbed in. "So, where do you guys live?

"Erm…2J. In the Palmwoods," Logan said. "Where else?"

"Isn't that just the set of the show?" I asked.

"No, we really live there," James told me. "They thought it was just be easier for us to live on set."

"And it was a lot cheaper for them," Logan added bitterly. "Because we shouldn't get anything too great, I guess."

"Aw, well I've seen it on tv, and it's great."

"Thanks a lot, guys," Kendall said, breathing heavily. He got in beside me. "I was stuck behind two different clowns and had to sign a bunch of fangirl's clothing."

"You're welcome," I grinned. "Were there any hot fangirls, may I ask?"

"Well, yeah," Kendall said, messing with his hair.

"WHAT?" James said, rushing towards the limo door. Suddenly the doors locked and the limo took off towards the Palmwoods, and he sat back down in frustrations. "That's not fair; there's no girls here for me."

"Or me," Logan added bitterly. I put my arm around him and smiled.

"Don't worry about that part," I told him. "I'm here, right?" He instantly blushed but grinned and gave James a nasty look. I just had to laugh at that. Suddenly Kendall was pulling me towards him, and I had to let go of Logan.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You could always go and grab one of those fangirls," I said angrily. "After all, they were hot, right?"

"You could TOTALLY grab one for me, too!" James said excitedly. Kendall shot him a look and he grimaced, looking down at the ground. "Or not…. That's fine too…."

…

_**Chapter four is done! I think this is the longest one yet. I hope you guys liked our super-special guest star Justin Bieber! Hey, I love the kid's music, but I don't think he's hot….otherwise this would be a fanfic about him! **_

_**By the way, if you want some great reads for Kingdom Hearts or just for some romantical beauty, go to .net/~lebrezie. She has amazing, Ah-mazing stories I know you all will love.**_

_**Peace out, girl scout! (:**_


	5. Falling Asleep To His Voice

_**New chapter! Extra fluff up ahead! Prepare yourself.**_

_**Please, everyone go on my page and help me decide my new author name- oneshot is your prize! C'mon…you know you want to! Haha. Anyways, next question:**_

_**Submitted by….**_

_**Bananafreak97**_

_**Question…..**_

What's your favorite form of torture?

_**Answer….**_

**That's quite a question, bananafreak. I think my favorite form of torture would be that thing off of Star Wars episode four- super geeks, you'll know what I'm talking about. It's this floating circle thing with TONS of needles and electric pokers sticking out of it. Can you say pain? Haha, thanks bananafreak97! (:**

…

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Chapter Five**

_In which we go to BTR's awesome apartment 2J, get stuck in the swirly slide, and I fall asleep to Kendall's voice._

…

_.._

…

_._

"Holy wow," I said quietly as we pulled up to the Palmwoods set. I mean, I knew it was a set right away- there were abandoned cameras, those awesome chairs that I think every star has, and black vans. Wait, black vans? "Hey, Kendall, what are those?"

"Oh shit," he swore, to my surprise.

"You swear?"

"Yes, I'm a kid, not a priest." He looked out the limo window beside me and we saw large men with even larger cameras on their backs. "I knew they'd catch up sooner or later."

"Who? Who?" Carlos asked excitedly, peering out the window beside me. "Aww man, the paparazzi. You know, we're not even that famous yet. How do they find us?"

"Maybe it's because your ride is a limousine," I noted. "That could be just one reason."

"I like the limo," James added, now kneeling beside us. We must have made quite a sight, because now all of us (Erin included) were looking out the windows of the limo.

"What do we do?" James asked.

"Logan, you're the brain," Carlos said. "Can't you figure something out?"

"Well, considering they're going to practically jump in this limo the second Freight Train opens the door, not really," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe we could pull around back?"

"Driver!" Kendall said. The window in-between us and the limo slid down, revealing an older man with a fancy outfit on. "Can you pull around back?"

"I can try," the man told him, and the limo lurched forward, launching us all backward. I fell right onto Kendall's lap, and our eyes slowly met. I giggled a little, and he smiled at me, and our faces became close again.

"Oh, guys, not in here," Erin shouted. "I don't want any STD's."

"Yeah, really," James commented. We looked away from each other and blushed. I got off his lap and sat next to him, but close enough that it was pretty much the same thing anyhow. He was so freakin' hot, and you could tell he was pretty muscular.

"Here we are," the man said as we pulled around a dark alley. Everyone got out quickly, Erin following close behind me, and ran into the nearest door.

"I can't believe pulling around back worked," Logan said, shaking his head.

I laughed, but to my surprise we were greeted by guitar man, who really was playing the guitar, and quite well.

"Hey," he said, grinning in our general direction. The girls around him just continued to listen to him play. Everyone else around was acting normal, like they did on the show, and talked to each other and pretty much ignored the guys.

"This is really weird," I told Erin. She raised an eyebrow and looked around too, in astonishment.

"It's just like the show," she replied. "Like we're in it. Are we in it? Please tell me we're not; I didn't do anything with my hair good enough to be in the show."

"I didn't do anything with my hair, either," James said beside us, flipping his hair to one side. It kind of reminded me of the Beebs but in a hotter, mature way.

"Guys, they're filming a scene by the pool," Kendall said. "Something without us. It's not a big deal."

"Oh," was all I could say as I saw Jo and Camille (were those their names? Did I care what their real names were? Oh well) talking to each other on the pool chairs. Jo looked up at me and saw Kendall next to me. She shot me a nasty glare and even Camille didn't look very happy. I had already made enemies- Hollywood was just great. We followed the guys to the elevators, which took us up to floor two. A few hallways later and we were looking at apartment 2J. My fingers hesitantly brushed the wood of the door, as if I expected something freakily weird to come out.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Kendall said, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning back.

"Let's go in!" Carlos said, grabbing Erin's arm and pulling her in first. The door opened and revealed the same apartment on the show: the hockey table, the amazingly sweet kitchen with the bathroom next to it, and, my favorite part….the swirly slide.

"Race you to the top!" I yelled, running up the stairs. Kendall followed close on my heels and, as I launched myself off the pad at the top down the swirly slide, he jumped in close after me. Our legs somehow tangled up amazingly and we got stuck halfway through the dumb yellow slide.

"OUCH!" I yelled, my legs cramping up. Kendall was right next to me, face near mine, legs all over mine, and he had me in his arms.

"Are you alright? Wow, this is really weird," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shook his head as if he had no idea what he'd done.

"This is why people take turns, Ken-DOLL," I said.

"That's not my name!" he retorted. He looked so cute.

"It is now," I laughed at him.

"You know, we're stuck in this slide. I could do anything I wanted right now."

"Like what?"

"Like give you a wet willy."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet? Your arms are stuck behind your back." I tried to move them, but he was right. Damn this smallish-child's slide. "I could do anything I wanted right now."

"Don't even dare, Schmidt," I said, using his last name.

"I'll do it." He put his finger in his mouth and it loomed dangerously by my ear.

"GUYS! HELP!" I shouted, but to no avail. They had the music on SUPER loud and they were all running around, screaming for some odd reason. I had no idea what was going on outside of this tunnel, but inside it may just as well have been Chinese torture.

"No one can save you now," he said, raising an eyebrow evilly. "Not Logan, James, Carlos, or Erin."

"How about this?" I asked, freeing one of my hands. I'd been working on getting it un-stuck this whole time. I poked him in the side and he giggled.

"D-don't!" he laughed.

"You're ticklish, aren't you Kendall?"

"N-n-no I'm not!" he said, suppressing a grin.

"Try this one!" I started to tickle his sides, and he squirmed, laughing loudly. I laughed too, because he tickled me back. One thing led to another and suddenly we were close again, really, really close. His lips brushed my cheek and we looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Kendall?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I met you."

"You too, Dani." He smiled. Our lips were just about to touch, and I could just barely feel his on mine, when suddenly someone shouted from the top of the slide.

"SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos shouted, and launched himself down the slide.

"No…no…NO, CARLOS!" Kendall and I yelled, and Carlos came feet-first, pushing us out of our stuck spot and went around and around until I landed straight on my ass on the hard wood floor.

"Wow, I didn't know YOU guys were in there!" Carlos said when he stood up. "Why were you in the middle of the slide?"

"We were stuck…ow…thanks for un-sticking us," Kendall replied, to my disappointment. I would have preferred to be stuck for a few more hours….or days.

"Oh, THAT'S where you two were," James said, raising his eyebrows. "Doing the naughty?"

"A: No," I started. "B: How can you DO the naughty in the middle of a swirly slide? Wouldn't that be extremely painful?"

"I wouldn't know; I've never done it in there," he said, winking. I shuddered.

"And you never should. Why do you guys have a children's-sized slide anyways?"

"Because I wanted one!" Carlos told me excitedly. "I've just never seen anyone get stuck in one."

"I do the impossible," I laughed. "I'm kind of tired, though….are we going to bed soon?"

"Sure," Logan said, grinning. "Let me grab you a blanket and-"

"Got them!" Kendall said, appearing with a blanket and pillow in his hand. He threw them at Logan and Logan caught them, setting them beside me. "Well….goodnight, girls."

"Wait, dude," Carlos said quickly. "Why are we going to bed so early? It's only eleven."

"They're tired," James told him. He shrugged and they all walked off, saying silent goodnights. We wished them good night, too, feeling sleepy. They shut all the lights off and we both laid down on the couch, our heads close.

"Psst, Erin," I whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"We should call Aunt Becky."

"Oh, yeah! Here; use my phone." She handed me her cell phone and I dialed Aunt Becky's number. To my relief she picked up right away.

"HEY! Are you guys okay? Did you make it?" she asked quickly. I laughed; Aunt Becky was always like a second Mom to me.

"Yeah, we made it," I laughed. "But we're staying the night in Hollywood."

"Really? Is it somewhere safe?"

"Absolutely. A five-star hotel, promise," I replied.

"It's not expensive?"

"It's pretty cheap, actually." I had to hold back laughter, and Erin beside me was giggling into her pillow.

"Good. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow or the day after? I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to sight-see."

"Actually…we might sight-see and be there as soon as we can," I decided, smiling. I really wanted to stay here for a while longer. Plus my Aunt was cool enough to let us just come at our own pace.

"Alright, love you and send my love to Erin, too!" she said, hanging up. I grinned and closed Erin's phone, handing it to her.

"Erin, I have a question for you," I whispered.

"What is it?"

"Do you like Carlos?"

"What? No….I have Donny back home….you know that!"

"Yeah, but Carlos seems really awesome, Erin."

"I know." She smiled, and I smiled back.

_Two hours later…._

It was two in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. Erin was softly snoring beside me, but I was just too excited to be at the real place where Big Time Rush really filmed their show. I stood up and, being as quiet as I possibly could, and walked around the huge living room. I went down a hallway by the slide to find a bedroom.

Inside the room there was no snoring, which was a nice break from the living room where you could hear the guys sleep talking and snoring really, really loudly. I quietly stepped in and I saw a bed, nightstand, and an alarm clock. The person in the bed sat up, and to my horror it was Kendall.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, seeing him awake in the dark.

"I couldn't sleep," he told me. "Wanna sit down?"

"Umm….sure." I sat beside him and shivered. The apartment was freezing cold.

"Here, come closer," he said, and I sat right next to him as he wrapped his blanket around me. We were huddled together, and I felt warm again….but maybe that's because I was blushing so bad.

"I can't sleep either."

"Are you nervous?" he asked. I was still shivering, even though I was warm again.

"No." I was lying through my teeth.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Kendall."

"Oh. Well, how about we both try and sleep here. Maybe because we both can't sleep we both will."

"Okay," I said. We laid down on the pillow, and I snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer.

"Any better?" he asked.

"Yes, definitely." I couldn't BELIEVE I just said that. I mentally slapped myself and closed my eyes. Still, I wasn't tired.

"_…Wanna be famous?_" Kendall sang softly, then stopped to my disappointment. "Are you going to sleep better if maybe I sing to you?"

"Yes, please," I asked. I was going to get sung to by KENDALL? I must be dreaming. I pinched myself…..OW….and decided this wasn't a dream. I also decided that was going to leave a mark in the morning next to my previous pinch mark from the Ferris Wheel.

"Okay," he said, then started to sing.

...

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

And that's when I fell asleep in Kendall Schmidt's bed, in Kendall Schmidt's arms, with his beautiful voice singing Chasing Cars to me.

...

**_Yummy Big Time Rush love…that makes me happy. R&R! Big time thanks to Snow Patrol for making such a fitting song…and pretty song….to put in this chapter! Make sure you REVIEW! Thanks! BTR=Love._**


	6. Palmwood's Biggest Bitch

_**Hello, my amazing (but strangely silent) readers! Now listen, I love you guys and all, but don't be quiet! I want to hear your voice on what's going to happen! This isn't just another story you pick off your library's shelf- you can help decide what happens next. That's the beauty of fanfiction. It lets everyone's voice be heard. Well, except on one-shots. You're screwed there. So, I have a surprise! I have actually been working on a few ONE-SHOTS! I have one finished for James, one for Carlos, and Logan's ended up being a story….who knows, I may put that on here! Onto the question!**_

**Questionn:**

Who do you like more? Justin Bieber or BTR?

**Submitted by:**

TazzyWazzy

**Answerrrr!:**

Thanks, TazzyWazzy! I would have to say Big Time Rush- there's four amazing, talented guys and they have their own show and really can sing great! Justin can too, and he's a great person too, but my heart's set on BTR all the way (probably because they're more around my age and Justin's not). I still think it would be hilarious if Justin or BTR found this story. I can only imagine. (Psst- sorry I haven't updated lately! I'm working on it! Thanks for getting my butt in gear!)

_**Great, great. Now, let's get going on chapter SIX of Boys On the Wall!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChapterFive**

_In which I wake up in heaven, piss James off royally, and meet Palmwood's biggest bitch_

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

I woke up not to an alarm clock, or to anyone's rude voices yelling at me, but Kendall poking me in the side. I lazily opened one eye to find his closed, and he was snoring softly and mumbling in his sleep.

"I wanna watch…the hockey game now, Mom," he sleep-talked, poking my side like it was a remote. I giggled.

"Kendall," I said in a deep voice, trying to make it sound not like mine. "We should go meet your brother."

"Dani, I don't care _if_ you like my brother, we aren't going to meet him. Turn his show off! I'm right here, you know!" I couldn't help it- I burst out laughing. His eyes flew open in fear, then he sighed.

"I know you're right here," I finally said, brushing my hair back. He looked back at me and frowned.

"You had to watch his show in my dream," he told me slowly.

"I always do," I said, grabbing a remote off of his nightstand and turning on the flat screen in front of us. To my surprise, and extreme liking, Unnatural History really _was_ on Cartoon Network. I watched happily as the show's beginning came on.

"Excuse me? Hotter brother sitting right beside you," he said, sitting even closer to me.

"Excuse me, cute brother on the television," I replied, still staring intently at the screen. Henry and Jasper were arguing about something, and I had to laugh.

"If that's how you feel, then I'm leaving," he said, putting his feet over the side of the bed. I finally looked over at him; his hair was all messed up and to one side, his dark eyebrows lowered in frustration, and his brown eyes were studying the floor. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed and, with surprising force, accidentally pulled him on top of me. His warm eyes studied mine, and his arms were on either side of mine.

"Does this mean that you take back Kevin being cuter than me?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied, grinning. His lips were nearing mine again. The butterflies in my stomach jumped around nervously, waiting for the moment. His hand brushed the hair out of my eyes gently.

"Good." Then the bedroom door burst open, and we looked to see Logan standing in the doorway.

"Uh….I was….you see…..wow, this is really awkward," Logan said, looking at us in disgust.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said quickly, yanking Kendall off me and onto the floor. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"I can see that," Logan grinned evilly. Oh god, what did he think we….oh no.

"No, no I STILL have my v-card, promise!" I swore, standing and putting my hand on my heart. "Promise!"

"What's a v-card?" asked Carlos, walking by. I giggled.

"I'll take your word for it and ask no more," Logan said, walking away. Kendall stood from the bed, brushing off his chest, and grinned nervously. He offered me his hand and I took it, standing. I then realized I must have looked like total _shit_ with no make-up on. I'm not exactly a girly-girl and I don't need tons of bronzer, but I'm not perfect like those of us that can just go without make-up.

"I'm a hideous beast- you may want to run and hide," I said under my hands. His reached up and took my hands away from my face.

"You're beautiful, Dani," he told me. I blushed a violent red.

"You are too, Kendall," I said. He grinned.

"Thanks." I walked past him, a blush still on my face, and into the living room, where Erin was standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. I was probably in trouble.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I said brightly, trying to lighten the mood. She just narrowed her eyes.

"You went and slept with one of them_ already_?" Erin accused. I winced and shook my head furiously.

"No! I couldn't sleep so I wandered around and I found Kendall's room first-" I said.

"-Excuses, excuses!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. She then walked up close to me and whispered. "Was he any good?"

"Uh, we didn't do anything like that, we just slept, promise," I told her, putting my hand on my heart for the SECOND time this morning. I am not a whore.

"Okay. I believe you," she said, leaning back and nodding. "Next time warn me though. I thought something happened to you last night!" Then Carlos walked in and she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Good morning, ladies!" he said. I grinned.

"'Morning, Carlos," I said. "Where's James?"

"Oh, James is still sleeping," he said.

"Where's his room at?"

"Next to Kendall's…..why?"

"I shall go and wake him up," I said, walking out of the room.

"He's not going to be happy!" Carlos yelled after me.

"He can deal with it," I answered. I followed the hallway off the living room, by Kendall's room again, and right into James'. The room smelled of the Cuda fragrance that my little brother back home sometimes wore, but heavier, like the inside of a Hollister store. I waved my hand over my nose to try to get it away, but it didn't work out so well. I slowly snuck my way over to James' bed, where he was sleeping soundly…with a mask over his face. I understand beauty sleep, but that was just plain ridiculous.

"James, get up," I whispered, trying to be kind. He didn't move an inch. "James. Wake up, now." He still didn't stir at all, except for a slight moan.

"JAMES, GET THE HELL UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He shot out of his bed like a bullet, ripping the mask off.

"WHAT? WHAT?" he looked around the room and shouted, then found me standing there. I gave a short, nervous laugh and grinned before I saw the fury in his eyes. "I NEED BEAUTY SLEEP! ARGH!"

At first I thought he was going to lay back down and go back to sleep. This was my first guess at his morning routine. Carlos didn't warn me about all his habits, though, and even though I was a girl, habits die hard. He scrambled out of bed and charged after me. So, my second guess was he was going to kill me…and I should run. I laughed my head off at his ridiculous-looking hair and shot through the doorway like a bullet and went right back into Kendall's room, slamming the door and locking it. I breathed out a sigh of relief

"You can only hide for so long," Kendall warned from behind me. I turned quickly to see him only wearing a white towel around his waist. He was perfect, and by perfect I mean muscles everywhere, cute, wet hair, and a little smile on his lips. I looked away, embarrassed , and nodded.

"I know, I know. I think I'm going to get away from this room until James cools down," I told him. "I'll be in the lobby, I think."

"That's a good idea," he grinned. "See you down there. But before you leave make sure you grab a swimsuit- I think we're going to the beach."

"Great!" I grabbed a bag from inside his room and prepared to burst through the door where James was still yelling at me. "Okay, on the count of three…..one…two….three!" And I ran straight through the door, knocked over James , and went right out of 2J and into the safety of the hallway. Loud footsteps thudded behind me- seriously, how mad can one guy get about losing maybe ten minutes of sleep? I decided not to figure out the answer and ran into the elevator, jamming down on the first floor button. I watched as James was charging toward me, and just before he reached me the metal doors slammed shut. I sighed and leaned against the back of the elevator, relieved. Then I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Hello," said a voice just dripping with hate.

"Um…hi," I answered, looking to see the blonde girl (Jo? I wasn't sure) giving me a look.

"You must be new here. I'm Jo," she introduced herself.

"Danielle," I smiled, trying to be friendly. I even extended a hand in her direction, but she looked at it as if I had killed something and was offering it to her to eat.

"Uh, yeah, okay," she said with a snotty attitude I was getting pissed off already. "Listen, Danielle, I know you like Kendall and all, but hands off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Don't get any closer to my Kendall then you already have," she threatened.

"YOUR Kendall? I really don't think he's that into you, Jo."

"That you know of. We're going out right now, but keep it under wraps because of the show," she told me, brushing her hair off her shoulder. "So don't try anything- he's not single."

"Oh," I said sadly. The elevator opened and Jo and I stepped out into the lobby. I sat on one of the couches and sighed, resting my head on my fist. Why would he go for her, anyways? She seemed really superficial and bitchy. Then again, how was I supposed to know- I wasn't a famous celebrity that could have any girl he wanted.

"Enjoying the Palmwoods drama?" asked Mr. Bitters from behind the desk. I rolled my eyes in his direction. "Yes, it's true, Jo and Kendall are dating."

"On the show, or for real?" I asked him.

"Both- they're always acting like a couple around here….well, at least until yesterday when you showed up with him. He seemed happier," he commented. I tried to smile but just nodded at him.

"Thanks, but I obviously can't compete with her. She's so…_perfect_," I winced.

"Perfect on the outside, but on the inside she's just as ugly as all the other starlets here."

"….Thanks, Mr. Bitters. I kind of feel better." This time I really did smile at the man, and he smiled back. Our moment was interrupted by the elevators opening again and the guys all bursting through the door. Well, most of the guys- Carlos and Erin were in their own little world and talking about who knows what.

"I'm telling you, it was the worst awakening I've had since Carlos farted directly in my face," James was telling Kendall. "The worst!"

"You liked it," Logan teased him.

"That's not the point," James answered quickly, putting a finger in the air.

"Hey, Dani," Kendall smiled, noticing me. "There you are. Ready to go?"

"-Where are we going, honey?" Jo asked, butting me over. I groaned.

"'We' aren't going anywhere, Jo. I'm taking Dani and Erin and the rest of the guys to the beach. Minus you," he added, to my satisfaction. I butted her out and grinned.

"I'm ready to go," I said, taking his arm. "And excited." I watched as Jo narrowed her eyes in my direction and half-shuddered. Maybe there was something she could do about it. I didn't stick around long enough to find out, though, as I walked with Kendall out the doors and to the limos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hey! ^^ I had to make some SERIOUS changes to this chapter, which means I have to make a lot of serious changes to this story! It may be a little bit before chapter 7, but I promise not to make you wait too long. Thanks! Review button is just below this- press and tell me your thoughts!**_


	7. Looking VERY Good Half Naked

_**Hollaaa, everyone! I'm so glad I can make such a great story for people to read! It's actually probably one of the most fun stories I've ever wrote. I mean, we have Carlos: the funny one, Kendall: the hot one, Logan: the smart one, and James: the big-headed but definitely hot one, and Dani: the girl who is just amazing. Oh yes, and Erin: the best friend who's taken…so far. Wink wink! Well, onto the question, and DON'T forget about my contest!**_

_**SHOUT-OUT TO MY REVIEWERS OF CHAPTER 6!**_

_Tazzywazzy- did you know I wouldn't have included Jo in the plotline if it weren't for you? I seriously owe you. Maybe I should write you a one-shot? I'm really glad you help me out._

_GalaxyDefenders- first of all, awesome pen name. Why can't MINE be as spectacular? Anyways, thanks so much, and keep reading. _

_RunBabyRun8312- RUN BABY RUN, DON'T EVER LOOK BACK!...sorry, I just had to. I love that song! Everyone just makes her out to be so sweet and nice on the show, but I just think she isn't. Plus isn't it fun to pick on a bitch in a story? Bwahahaha. Thanks, though._

_Lewis- That's my favorite episode, too! It's really different from all the rest of the episodes they've come out with. And I can gladly say I learned something today…guyliner. That term goes in my dictionary and I'm going to put it in a future chapter. Guyliner. Hahaha. Thanks, though, Lewis._

_**Onto the chapter! Ahh, I just love BTR. (:**_

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChapterSeven**

_In which we go to the beach, BTR all look good half-naked, and I get a surprise under the water…but not exactly the kind I wanted_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Smell that fresh air," Logan said as we got out of the limo. I inhaled deeply with him, enjoying the smell of salty air for the first time in my life. Sure, Michigan had beaches and shit like that, but it wasn't salt water like this. The smell was distinctively different. I followed behind him, wearing my short dress cover-up. The day was perfect; sunny, bright, and just the right temperature for swimming. Although Jo's evil promises were still echoing in my head, I decided to ignore them for now and enjoy the day. Carlos and James ran out from beside me, following Logan, and went and jumped right into the ocean. Their laughter echoed around the whole beach, which was full of people, but no paparazzi. That was a little odd. Maybe Big Time Rush wasn't famous enough yet, maybe it was just the right day….I wasn't going to question it. Erin walked up beside me and smiled.

"This is awesome," she said.

"I know. It's different."

"I'm going to swim….do you mind?"

"I don't care. Have fun," I smiled. She did a quick sprint and jumped in beside the rest of the guys, who laughed even harder. I felt breath on my shoulder, and turned to see Kendall next to me. A blush heated my cheeks and I tried to smile, but it probably came out as a grimace. Shit.

"Are you going to go swimming, too?" he asked.

"Probably not yet," I admitted. "If I don't get some sunscreen on soon, I will burn."

"Think so?" He raised an eyebrow. I laughed and shook my head, laying down a towel on the sand. If there was one thing I hated in the world, it was sand in my bathing suit.

"Redheads are the first people to burn….ever."

"Well, I didn't know that."

"Now you do." I grinned and so did he. He laid next to me, very closely, too, and we both stared out at all the guys and Erin in the water. James totally DID have a six-pack….and it was much more stunning to see in person. Carlos and Logan were fairly average, but I didn't count them out either since Logan had really freaking nice arms and Carlos just looked like he could kick someone's ass. Literally kick someone's ass. He had really great legs. Of course, I peeked slowly out of the corner of my eye to stare at Kendall- who had a combination of everything hot in one. I was definitely surprised I wasn't drooling right now. I took off my cover-up and got out the sunscreen, starting to put it on like a smart little girl. Out of the corner of my eye I could feel someone staring right at me, and I swiveled quick to see Kendall's eyes glued to me. Oh, I knew it- this suit looked like crap. I was NOT anorexic or skinny by birth- I was blessed with the gift of several curves, and a few I wasn't proud of. Well, I love me, right?

"What?" I asked loudly. He shook his head and looked at me.

"Nothing. I uh….thought I saw something on you."

"Oh. Gross. I hope it wasn't a bug, because I would have appreciated if you would have gotten it off me."

"If I see a bug, I will be the FIRST to get it off you. Promise."

"Okay, good," I smiled, the butterflies in my stomach growing as he stood up and stretched. "W-where are you going?"

"I'm going to swim for a little bit," he said. "I'll be back."

"Okay, good," I repeated. He gave me a cute little smile and ran off towards the guys, splashing around loudly in the water. I slapped my face and shook my head. I was just embarrassing myself today. Yesterday just seemed….so much smoother. I mean, I spent this morning with _in Kendall's bed_, and I didn't say thank you or anything. Plus I told Kendall to flick bugs off of me- yes, I'm sure that was the sexiest thing he's heard in a long time. That one goes right next to, "Wow Kendall, I'm like, your biggest fan, and I really want you to blow my nose into this Kleenex I made for you". Just embarrassing and weird. I squinted up at the bright California sun and couldn't help but think about my Aunt. That led to me getting out my phone and dialing her number. Of course, she picked up by the second ring- that's Aunt Becky for you.

"Honey! How's your day going?" she asked.

"It's going okay, I suppose. Looking forward to us getting out there?" I replied.

"Of course I am! What's up? Have you met anyone?" The phone rustled around a little and I heard my cousins in the background.

"I uh….I've made a few friends," I admitted over the phone.

"Oh, FRIENDS," she said into the phone. "And what do these FRIENDS look like?"

"Like….like….," I struggled for the right words. "Kinda like that Big Time Rush band that McKenzie listens to?"

"Oh," she said nonchalantly. I think all older people just aren't phased by younger generation's musical idols. Then again, she may have screamed if I would have said Justin Bieber- I know she's a fan of him. "Well, just be yourself, honey."

"That's what I'm doing, and I'm not doing a very good job," I replied. "I told him to flick bugs off me if he sees them."

"Well, I'm sure he got a laugh out of that," she giggled over the phone. I couldn't help it- I giggled too.

"He probably did. So listen, I just wanted to let you know where and who I'm with so you wouldn't worry."

"I trust you, Dani," she said faithfully over the phone. I smiled at my Aunt's awesomeness and nodded to no one in particular.

"I won't do anything stupid."

"I know….OH, MCKENZIE!" she shouted suddenly. I cringed and held the phone away from my ear as she yelled at my little 8-year old cousin. "I have to go, Dani….call me tonight, okay?"

"I will! Bye!" I yelled back, closing the phone. I had such an epic Aunt. I saw Kendall walking up towards me and I smiled, waving. He waved back and laid down beside me again, crossing his arms in front of him.

"The water's nice," he said. "Do you want to swim yet?"

"I guess so. Promise you won't let me drown?"

He did that sexy eyebrow-raise again. "As long as you let _me_ save you."

"Who else would?"

"James probably would. He thinks you're the hottest girl ever. It's getting kind of disgusting. He's been saying it out of your earshot all morning."

"I'm not sure whether to feel honored that a member of Big Time Rush thinks I'm hot, or to feel kinda creeped on."

"If it counts for anything, he's right," he said. I blushed and we both stared at each other for a while. His eyes were a gorgeous, gorgeous caramel color. "And there's another member of Big Time Rush who thinks the same thing."

"Who?" I breathed, unable to say anything more.

"Me," he smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. Slowly but surely, he leaned in and….

"GUYS! ARE YOU COMING IN?" shouted Carlos from the water. Kendall pulled away first and groaned, standing up. Disappointment sank in as I stood up beside him, but I was determined to still have fun, even IF every chance I was getting to be on those perfect lips was ruined.

"Race ya!" I shouted, running towards the water.

"Hey! UNFAIR START! YOU'RE DISQUALIFIED!" Kendall yelled behind me. I ran as quickly as I could, but I could still feel him running at my heels.

"Slow down!" I laughed.

"You cheated! You should slow down!" he shouted back. I felt arms around my waist and I shrieked, swiveling to see Kendall grinning right in my face. Luckily my legs kept working, and I felt warm water lapping at my feet. Suddenly his weight was thrusted onto me, and I couldn't hold all of him up. We fell right into the water, and lucky it wasn't shallow because that would have been a painful face plant. The water pulled me down a little, and I gasped. Kendall's arms pulled me right out of the water, and we both surfaced. I shot him the dirtiest look I could.

"What were you thinking?" I said angrily, wiping hair out my face.

"I was thinking that I should cheat so we were even," he laughed. His arms were still around me, and I was pressed up to his chest, kinda like last night except this was way sexier.

"And I was thinking that you were nuts. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," he said, grinning. "I didn't think you'd be mad about it."

"I'm not. I don't like being scared."

He looked around thoughtfully, then looked back at me. "So, does this mean that scary movies scare you, too?"

"Yes. A lot." His arms unwrapped from my waist and the rest of the guys and Erin swam up to us.

"So, I'm thinking tonight's a scary movie night," Kendall started. James smirked, and Carlos and Logan shared an evil look. "Because Dani here gets scared easily." He winked in their direction, and Carlos laughed possibly the most evil laugh I'd ever heard.

"Scaring people is our specialty," Logan explained, swimming over to me. "And Carlos is really good at it. You probably shouldn't have told Kendall that."

"I'm realizing that," I said. That's when something pulled my feet out under me, and I went right under the water. My screams were silenced by the waves, and I was sure I was going to be eaten alive by Jaws itself until I saw James' familiar brown hair floating in the water. I gave him a nasty look and he just grinned. He STILL had a hold of my feet. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he just pulled me in until we were as close as Kendall and I were.

His hand traced my cheek, and his eyes were looking deeply into mine. _Oh no, no, no…._he leaned in and our lips met. To my horror I kissed him back, and it was extremely amazing. His arms circled my waist easily, and we were tightly closed together through all our body. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled away, going up to the surface and taking a deep breath.

"Oh my God," I said, coughing out water. How long had I been down there? It felt like ages.

"Were you scared?" Kendall laughed. Oh God, he didn't see James and I kiss? I was relieved and mad, but excited by what had happened and confused. Pretty much just a whole array of emotions I didn't understand. Why James? Why not Kendall? Argh. James popped out of the water beside me and slung an arm around my waist.

"N-No, it wasn't scary," I said quickly, squeezing the water out of my hair. "Thanks a lot, James."

"Oh, you're welcome," he winked. I frowned but enjoyed his arm around my waist. Kendall gave me a weird look, examining James' arm. Noticing that, I swam away from James and towards Kendall. It was just the start of one of the most emotion-filled days ever.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

_**P-p-p-p-plot twist! Who was expecting THAT shiz? I bet no one! So, wait til the next chapters! You'll see how crazy a day gets with BTR. Especially if almost all the members think you're hot. I wish I was Dani, for real. By the way, how am I doing with Kendall's personality? I'm trying my best to get into his mindset, but he's not easy. By the way, tell me in your reviews if you bought the album "BTR" and what you think of it- what's your favorite song? What song can't you stand? Who sings the best solo? (Of course, my vote is always Kendall or Carlos). **_


	8. Meeting a Shitload of Famous People!

_ Hello again! Chapter eight! Wow, this story has been going pretty fast. I love writing it, though. Thanks to all the wonderful Story Subs, Author Subs, and such….they make my day brighter. It's my BIRTHDAY TODAY! Hurrah! I'm 18 __ Plus, a happy FREAKIN birthday goes out to KENDALL SCHMIDT! I think it's amazing we have the same birthday. It's like destiny….sigh….haha. Just playin- but hey! How about I ask you guys a question again? I thought that was fun!_

_**And now, Destinysfailure's question to you…..**_

__**Who's your favorite Big Time Rush guy? Why? **

** And….**

** Should I include Camille in a future chapter? How? Bitchy friend of Jo's or maybe as Dani's new-found friend?**

**..**

**..**

** LET ME KNOW! **

_._

_._

_ Okay, onto the fabulous eighth chapter of Boys on the Wall! _

…_**.**_

…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Chapter_**Eight**

_In which the guys have to go film and we find something to do, run into several stars, hang out with Justin Bieber & Lucas Cruikshank_

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We had all finished swimming and were drying off when someone's phone rang to the tune of some random cha-cha dancing song. Logan quickly ran up to his bag and pulled out a brand-new iPhone (I was jealous. I had a Samsung Juke).

"Hello?" he said into the speaker. "Oh, yeah! Right now? Sure, I guess. How long is it gonna take?...Well, that's fine I guess. I'll tell the guys. Yup, 'bye." He looked at all of us and shook his head sadly, frowning. "We have to go film the new episode. They're mad we aren't there right now."

"We can't," Kendall said quickly. "Dani and Erin are here."

"What can we do? They need us to be there. Yesterday was our day off," Logan said sadly. "If we don't do our job today, then we'll be screwed."

"It's fine," I said, touching Kendall's shoulder. He looked at me in this sad way. "It'll be over before you know it. Me and Erin will find something to do, don't worry."

"Of course we will!" Erin said brightly.

"….Alright," he said slowly. "But nothing stupid, okay? Text me every once in a while."

"Ooh, me too!" Carlos said quickly, pulling out his phone. Him and Erin traded numbers quickly, and I told Kendall mine. Of course, I saw that Logan and James were typing my number into their phones, too. Oh, no. I feel a text war coming on later. I tried to ignore that as their limo pulled up again. Kendall gave me this huge, passion-filled hug, and I just about melted into the ocean. He winked then ran off after the guys into the limo, which left.

"Hey. They left us here at the beach," Erin said angrily, tapping her foot on the cement. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Let go get lost in Hollywood," I replied, grinning.

"We aren't going to get butt-raped, are we?"

"No. Wait…WHAT?"

"I dunno. I'm just thinking about the worst."

"Well, we'll avoid any dark alleys or strange men that are any stranger than Big Time Rush."

"So…we don't have anything to worry about."

"Nope."

..

..

_AFewTortorousBlocksLater….._

_.._

_._

"My feet are killing me," Erin groaned. We were walking down the main street of Hollywod, the one lined with all the palm trees and such. It smelled like a warm, fruity breeze around the area and many mansions lined the streets.

"Holy shit! That's Brad Pitt!" I said loudly, spotting the man that everyone thought was so hot. I personally thought he was ugly, but hey, not everyone was me.

"Oh my….wow," she breathed. We were walking beside famous stars, I could just feel the vibes of Hollywood echoing in this street. "Hey, is that Shane Dawson?"

She was totally right. There he was, in all his glory, holding up an iPhone, probably talking into it for his next vlog. I couldn't help myself- I ran up to him and he put down his iPhone, giving me this strange look.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Heck yes. You're Shane Dawson!" I said, grinning.

"Well, in this outfit," he grinned back. "Are you a fan?"

"Absolutely. You're awesome. Will you sign my shirt?" I asked. Yes, that morning I HAD worn my Shane Dawson shirt. I was a cyber-nerd. He pulled out a silver sharpie and wrote a huge paragraph on my back….or, that's what it felt like.

"Do you wanna be in my video?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I was in total disbelief.

"Absolutely. Hold on…let me turn on the camera on this thing," he said, messing around with his phone. Finally he held it towards me and gave me this huge, cheesy grin. I laughed. "So I met a big fan of mine today…..what's your name again?"

"I'm Dani," I said, smiling. "And I can't believe I ran into you here. At all."

"Why's that?" he asked, laughing.

"Because I'm a huge fan and I've already seen so many guys on this trip I thought I'd never see."

"Oh? Like who? Did you see Taylor Lautner shirtless?" He waggled his eyebrows and I kept a straight face, shaking my head. It was unbelievably hard.

"No, but I did have sex with Robert Pattinson. I'm due for the next vampire baby," I told him. This time HE cracked up.

"Team Edward?"

"No, but it sounds really disgusting so I thought I'd say it. I actually met the guys from Big Time Rush."

"What about Justin Bieber?"

"…Yes, I actually _did_ meet J-Beebs. He's pretty epic….and surprisingly shorter than I thought."

"Wow. So, any last words to the YouTubers out there?"

"Of course! SHANE DAWSON ROCKS!" I yelled, grinning. He put his phone down and smirked at me.

"Thanks a lot, Dani. See you around?" he asked, starting to walk away. I nodded quickly and ran off back to Erin, who was ordering something from a vendor.

"I JUST MET SHANE DAWSON AND WAS IN A VIDEO," I said quickly. She looked at me in surprise as the vendor handed her a hot dog. "PLUS he signed my SHIRT! Quick, what does it say?" I turned my back to her.

"It says: 'Dani, you're really hot. Shanaynay says to keep it real, bitch and keep being a fan'," she said around a mouthful of hot dog. "Wow, so what was he like?"

"Extremely awesome and funny. I thought he was going to be a douche," I admitted.

"Why's that?"

"I dunno. Brad Pitt didn't look at us."

"Why would we want him to?"

"Good point. Okay, let's keep going." We continued to walk down the boulevard, managing to make ourselves look stupid as other people vlogged by waving our arms and making faces. We really weren't mature at all.

"Where are we going, anyways?" I asked.

"There," she said, pointing at a tall building with several sign around it. It read Fred: The Movie red carpet premiere.

"We're never going to get in," I told her. "We're not famous."

She groaned. "I wish we KNEW someone famous that could get us in."

"…Erin, you're brilliant." And I pulled out my phone and dialed Justin Bieber's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, this is Justin," he said. There were a lot of loud screams around him, so I had to yell overtop them.

"Justin? This is Dani from yesterday."

"Oh!" The sounds suddenly got quieter and all I could hear was his voice. "What's up, Shawty?"

"Uh, I have a question for you," I said. "I don't want to use you or anything, but uh….."

"Whatever you want, I'll do it. What do you need?"

"I'm actually standing in front of the Fred: The Movie premiere, and I was wondering….."

"….If I could get you in," he finished. "Guess where I'm headed right now?"

"Somewhere far away?" I questioned.

"No, I'm heading there right now," he told me, laughing. "I'll be there in a bit. I'll find you."

"Sounds good, Justin. See ya." I hung up the phone to see Erin's jaw hanging open.

"Who did you just talk to?"

"Justin Bieber. We'll be getting in to the movie," I told her. She just shook her head and gave me the usual _Oh, Dani_. We waited patiently on a bench outside of the premiere as stars walked in.

"Ooh! There's Jeanette McCurdy."

"I see Victoria Justice!"

"Hey! There's Miranda Cosgrove."

"OMG, I think that's iJustine."

We continued on this way for a good ten minutes before a limo pulled up. The door opposite the red carpet opened and Justin's head popped out for a brief second. He waved us over as a bunch of screaming girls packed onto the side of the limo. A tall, scary-looking bodyguard stepped out of the front and ushered us over to the limo. We got into that side, and Justin instantly grinned at us.

"I didn't know we had company. Hey, I'm Justin," he said, extending his hand to Erin. She shook it with wide eyes. Haha, she didn't know what to say!

"That's Erin," I told him.

"Okay. So, are you ready for the paparazzi?" he asked. I gulped nervously; I wished I had Carlos' hockey helmet to ram through them. I nodded though and so did Erin. The bodyguard opened up the other door and we climbed out amidst all the camera flashes.

"Justin! Justin! Which one of these ladies is your girlfriend?" asked a news reporter.

"We're friends," I answered shortly and walked up towards the orange carpet.

"What about Kendall Schmidt?" asked another. I stopped short, feeling my heart thumping in my chest.

"What about him?" I retorted.

"You two have a thing!" the man said excitedly. "Does Jo know? What about Justin? What is this going to do to your relationship with Kendall?"

"We're not in a relationship, thank you, bye," I replied angrily, shoving him aside and leading Erin and Justin through the attack.

"Holy yuck," Erin said, holding her head. "I wasn't prepared for a paparazzi attack."

"It's like that everyday," Justin told her, flipping his hair. I think about 20 million flashes went off when he did just that.

"Hey, Justin!" said a scarily familiar voice. I turned slowly to see Lucas Crukishank….and whoa, when did he get so hot? His hair was kinda flippy like Justin's, but somehow just a little hotter. He smiled at Justin, then his eyes turned to me and we were both frozen. "Hi….uh…."

"Oh, this is Dani," Justin said. I held my hand out and we shook for a while.

"I'm a big fan," I confessed. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he finally said, grinning. "Did you watch Fred on YouTube?"

"Since the beginning," I laughed. "You're awesome, dude."

"So are you," he replied. I blushed a brilliant red. Then that Caitlin girl appeared in the crowd….wow, she was famous for being particularly no one. They embraced and Justin winked at me, walking into the movie with this mysterious blonde girl. Well, you can't win over every star, right?

"Looks like we're sitting in the back of the theater," I told Erin. Lucas gave me a weird look and then smiled.

"Did you guys want to come sit up by me?" he asked. I blushed the most brilliant red ever. It was his movie and he wanted _us_ to sit by him?

"Are you sure you don't have to sit by….Jeanette or something?" Erin asked, looking around nervously. She didn't do so well with a lot of people around.

"She'll understand. Come on," he said, taking my arm and leading me down the orange carpet. I linked my arm with Erin's and we all went into the theater.

"Congrats, Fred!" shouted some random YouTubers that looked familiar but I couldn't recognize them. He waved and grinned in their direction, but continued to lead us into the theater. It was getting pretty full, and to my astonishment I saw some faces there that I thought was unbelievable. Being famous is a crazy business! Everyone's eyes were on my back as we went and sat down in the front row of the theater. That's when I realized I was wearing a Shane Dawson t-shirt to a Fred: The Movie premiere. Shane made fun of Fred ALL the time. What was I thinking? Oh dear God. That's why they were giving such a look! The guilt grew in my stomach and I turned to look at Lucas, who was grinning at me like a moron. I laughed.

"Psst," I whispered. He leaned in.

"Yeah?"

"I'm wearing a Shane Dawson shirt. Do you want to kill me?"

"It looks cute. Why would I want to kill you?" he whispered back. I blushed again.

"Because he made the video Fred is dead and you know it."

"I don't care. It's just funny, right?" Suddenly the movie started, and I turned to see Justin and Caitlin all snuggled up. She had sure shown up fast. How weird. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or happy that he had found another girl. Oh well. Hollywood was just _slightly_ weird.

_!..._

"That was EPIC," I laughed as the credits rolled down the huge screen. The stars were filing out, one by one, and finally Lucas, Erin, and I all stood.

"So you liked it?" he asked. I nodded furiously.

"I knew I would." I grinned. "Where now, Lucas?"

"Afterparty time!" he cheered, grabbing Erin and I by the arms and dragging us behind. He was just as funny and crazy as Fred. The party outside was just as epic as the movie- everything was labeled. I mean, there was a party sign with an arrow pointing towards the party. Too cute. Suddenly my phone rang to the tune of Justin Bieber's Somebody To Love, and I looked to see a new text message. Let the text wars begin!

_This chapter seems a bit off, and I included a lot of famous stars, but I thought it might be kind of a different thing to do. Did you like it? Let me know down there! And look forward to the next chapter…it's pretty dang amusing. By the way, more DRAMA with JO to come!_


	9. Text Wars: A New Argument

_So, we left Dani at the Fred: The Movie afterparty, surrounded by stars(and the strangely hot Lucas Cruikshank), and with only her Samsung Juke to get ready. I've dedicated this ENITRE chapter to text messaging. No questions this time! Haha. Wait til you see this shiz…_

Oh yes, and SHPANK you to all my amazing readers.

Futureisbright: thank you! Here's one for ya.

Bananafreak97: I KNOW! What a lucky kid she is. Thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters- readers like you are an inspirations to us. (:

GalaxyDefenders: Haha, thank you muchly. He seems nice….WHHHAAA? Said reader has an AUTOGRAPH? I wanna see! Can you send me a picture? That would be oh-so-epic. Anyways, since you like Lucas, I thought I should mention he will continue to be in this chapter and the next…and maybe more? I guess we'll see ;)

GreyLionDiva: I would like to think so. Thanks for the review!

.

.

..

_Phone Key(it works a lot like computer usernames in the story):_

**Dani- gingersnap117**

**Kendall- bigtimemusic**

**James- hothair22**

**Logan- hendersonrox8**

**Carlos- hockeyhelmet73**

**Erin- hugglesandkisses**

**And….**

**Lucas- watchhowidothis!**

**Justin Bieber- kidrauhl16**

_Ready, set, GO!_

_._

_.._

_._

_._

Chapter**Nine**

_In which we all have a text war, and Kendall paces the floor_

_.._

_._

_._

_Gingersnap117! New text message_

**Bigtimemusic- **_Dani, this is Kendall. Where are you?_

**Gingersnap117- **_no kidding. Im at the Fred movie premiere…y?_

**Bigtimemusic- **_Cause I'm bored. Wait….WHAT? how did you get in?_

**Gingersnap117-**_ uh, it's a funny story, really….._

**Bigtimemusic-**_ what kind of funny do u mean, dani._

**Gingersnap117-**_…let's just say ive made a ton of guy friends from YouTube?_

_!_

_Gingersnap117! New text message_

**Hendersonrox8-**_ hi dani (:_

**Gingersnap117-**_ hi logan. What's up?_

**Hendersonrox8- **_bored. Thinkin of you so I thought id text. What are you up to?_

**Gingersnap117-**_ im at a movie. _

**Hendersonrox8-**_ with WHO?_

**Gingersnap117-**_ A kid named Lucas. Hes pretty awesome._

**Hendersonrox8- :(**

**!**

_Hugglesandkisses! New text message_

**Hockeyhelmet73-**_ hey, beautiful. Hows Hollywood?_

**Hugglesandkisses-**_ great so far! Danis found a ton of guys to flirt with tho._

**Hockeyhelmet73-**_ I heard about it. Kendalls ranting._

**Hugglesandkisses-**_ whats that mean?_

**Hockeyhelmet73-**_ it means hes pacing the floor and yelling at us for nothing. _

**Hugglesandkisses-**_ oh. Ill tell dani._

_!_

_Gingersnap117! New text message_

**Hugglesandkisses- **_Carlos says kendalls worried about u._

**Gingersnap117- **_why are you texting me? Youre standing right beside me. And whats he worried about? I haven't done anything stupid._

**Hugglesandkisses-**_ Dani, we got out of a limo with JBIEBS. Then we sat beside Lucas! Whats NOT to worry about?_

**Gingersnap117-**_ he needs to stop being a baby._

_!_

_Bigtimemusic! New text message_

**Gingersnap117-**_ stop pacing. Ur making runs in the carpet. _

**Bigtimemusic-**_ what are u THINKING? I saw you and beiber on E! now the paparazzi will be all over u!_

**Gingersnap117-**_ Kendall, I wanted to get into the movie. Sry, but youre busy. Besides hes with his gf Caitlin now._

**Bigtimemusic-**_….really? not u?_

**Gingersnap117-**_ haha, cute. No, not me. Im with lucas._

**Bigtimemusic-**_…LUCAS?_

_!_

_Hothair22! New text message_

**Hendersonrox8-**_ whos Lucas? Whys dani with him?_

**Hothair22-**_ like as in the kid who plays FRED? I always hated him._

**Hendersonrox8-**_ kendall wont shut up about him. U think he stands a better chance w dani?_

**Hothair22-**_ idk. Maybe. Probably not tho- the way hes complaining. Ive never seen him text that fast, btw._

**Hendersonrox8-**_ its because hes pissed off. Hell be fine as soon as were done filming and we find dani and erin again. Btw, what do u think of erin?_

**Hothair22-**_ shes nice. Danis hotter._

**Hendersonrox8-**_ amen._

_!_

_Gingersnap117! New text message_

**Kidrahul16-** _hey where did u go?_

**Gingersnap117-**_ with lucas, dancing on the floor. Y? where's your girl?_

**Kidrahul16-** _right here. Do u need a ride home?_

**Gingersnap117-**_ no. ur a great guy, Justin. Have fun with Caitlin, k? text me if your bored ever. (:_

**Kidrahul16-**_ oh I will. Thanks dani. Ur awesome. Cya later._

_Hugglesandkisses! New text message_

**Hockeyhelmet73- **_hi again. I miss you._

**Hugglesandkisses-**_ I miss you, too. Hows kendall now? R u guys comin yet? Cause lucas and dani are getting rlly close._

**Hockeyhelmet73-**_ HOW CLOSE IS REALLY CLOSE._

**Hugglesandkisses-**_ oh, hi kendall. Theyre slow dancing together. _

**Hockeyhelmet73-**_ uh oh. This is carlos now. We r on our way. See u soon!_

**Hugglesandkisses-**_ oh no….._

_!_

_Gingersnap117! New text message_

**Watchhowidothis-**_ hi. (:_

**Gingersnap117- **_hi, lucas. (: Where did u go?_

**Watchhowidothis!-**_ over greeting guests. Ill come back and dance more in a while, k? sorry I left so sudden._

**Gingersnap117-**_ I understand. Its ur movie premiere, dude. (:_

**Watchhowidothis!**_- thanks, d. brb._

_!_

_Gingersnap117! New text message_

**Bigtimemusic-**_ where R U?_

**Gingersnap117-** _I told u we are at the fred the movie premiere._

**Bigtimemusic-**_ I mean are u on the dance floor or somewhere else? Cause I cant see u._

**Gingersnap117- **_Ur HERE? Aren't u supposed to be filming?_

**Bigtimemusic-**_ done for the day. O, there u are. Whos the blonde weirdo. _

**Gingersnap117-**_ u? ;)_

**Bigtimemusic-**_ ….lucas._

_._

_.._

_..._

_This was SERIOUSLY fun to write. I 3 you guys! Review and tell me if you liked this! _


	10. Lady Gaga, the Paparazzi is NOT romantic

_What? Chapter…TEN? This is flying by way fast. I love this story, though. And I'm glad I can write it for people who like my weird stories._

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

**ChapterTen**

_Lady Gaga, I don't care what you say, there's nothing good about the Paparazzi. Oh, and Kendall and I may be dating._

…

..

.

.

I squinted into the crowd, recognizing Kendall's face among the several that looked familiar. I put my phone back into my pocket and waved at him. He didn't look very happy, especially when a bunch of girls cut him off, asking for his autograph and holding up their iPhones to get pictures with the ever-famous Kendall Schmidt. I felt a tap at my shoulder and saw Lucas, who was grinning widely at me. God, he was so effin' cute!

"Sorry," he said as a slow song came on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went around his shoulders. "I had a few people that I had to say hello to."

"It's okay," I laughed. We danced to the cute slow song, but my eyes kept darting around for Kendall. It would feel so much more right if it were him I was dancing with. I felt like a Hollywood ho for being with Justin Bieber _and_ Lucas today.

"So, tell me more about you, Dani."

"Well, I live in Michigan…I enjoy long walks on the beach and writing romantic poetry…that was just a joke…," I told him, and he laughed.

"That's great," he smiled. "And what do you do in your spare time?"

"Oh you know…make crappy YouTube movies, watch _your_ crappy YouTube videos…."

"You're nice!" he said, poking my nose. I giggled.

"I'm just kidding. I really just go to school, like any normal kid, and go hunting, like any normal kid from the thumb of Michigan."

"That's cool." Bizarrely enough, everyone around us was kissing. The pressure was on to do like everyone else was. I knew Lucas's mouth was coming close to mine; _great, first James, NOW Lucas? When could I kiss Kendall?_ So I knew what I had to do. I turned my head to the side, so he kissed my cheek instead. He looked at me funny and frowned.

"I can't do this, Lucas," I said sadly, looking down at the ground. "There's….kinda someone else."

"Kinda?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…listen, I'm really sorry, really," I started, but then Kendall walked up, splitting us apart the harsh way. He yanked me right off of Lucas and I was thrust backwards into a couple who were really getting into it.

"What are you DOING?" he yelled in Lucas' face. Lucas didn't flinch though; he stood his ground.

"You're Dani's boyfriend, aren't you?" he asked, brushing off his arms.

"I might as well be," Kendall said, narrowing his eyes. I blushed bad. "Don't ever touch her again. Don't talk to her. Just….don't even look at her! Got that, Crukishank?"

"We didn't do anything," I explained, walking up to him. "Kendall, you can't just jump to conclusions like this-"

"-Dani, just STOP!" He shouted in my face. "You KNOW what you were doing!"

"Don't yell at her!" Lucas shouted back at him. Kendall's attention turned to Lucas, and suddenly cameras went flashing all around us. I had created the worst case scenario possible- getting both Kendall Schmidt _and_ Lucas Cruikshank into the tabloids and probably gossip magazines everywhere. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked at Kendall, whose gaze was beginning to soften.

"Dani, I-" he started, but I shook my head and smiled sadly.

"This was never going to work out anyways, Kendall," I said, forcing myself to walk away. I gave Lucas one last glance, who was looking very hurt, and Kendall, who looked like he wanted to die, then backed away into the crowd of reporters.

"-Who are you? What is your connection to both Lucas and Kendall?" one asked, pushing the microphone in my face.

"I have no connection to either. I just happened to be here," I whispered into the microphone, tears finding their way down my cheek. "I'm no one important. Please forget about me." With that the reporters slowly stopped taking pictures and asking questions and parted the way for me to walk out of the premiere with only a little bit of pride yet. I continued to walk down the streets of Hollywood when I heard footsteps falling quickly behind me. Thinking it was another reporter I turned around, my eyes now rimmed red from crying, and gave them the nastiest look ever. To my surprise it was Kendall, out of breath and with matching rimmed red eyes. He had been crying as well?

"Dani, w-wait," he said, breathless.

"Wait for what? For me to just cause more problems?" I asked.

"That's not what I was going to say. You're putting words in my mouth," he replied quickly. "Dani I don't want you to leave like this."

"Kendall, I gotta do something. You're going to be in every tabloid and Big Time Rush will be getting a lot of unwanted attention. Maybe….I should just disappear. For a while," I said sadly. "So that nothing will happen to you. Or Lucas."

"Of course you drag in Lucas," he said angrily, throwing his hands into the air. "Why were you even there with him?"

"Kendall, he's a nice guy, but he's not exactly you," I said honestly. "I was just being nice and friendly. Okay?"

"That doesn't explain why he was _making out_ with you," he retorted harshly. People were beginning to stop and stare.

"We weren't making out- he kissed my cheek," I explained. "That's a totally different story. I think it's just best if….you just forget I was even here in Hollywood, okay? Just like you to did Jo in that episode. Except this time, don't tell me you can't, because you can."

"No, I _can't_," he said. "Dani, you don't get it- I've liked you ever since I saw you at Starbucks. I could care less about the reporters that might be stalking us, or what people think, and…and I can even forget about Lucas and how much he obviously liked you." He sighed, looking right into my eyes. "I just don't want to see you with anyone else but me."

I was breathless. Kendall Schmidt, famous pop star and quite possibly the hottest guy in all of Hollywood, wanted to be seen with _no one_ but the girl from little old Michigan? I was definitely dreaming, I agreed- so I pinched my arm. "Ow."

"Ow what?" Kendall chuckled.

"Ow, I'm not dreaming, and you probably meant everything you just said, I assume," I replied, smiling. He smiled back and, in the middle of a ton of traffic and a sudden barrage of cameras and reporters, kissed me right on the lips. It sent a flood of electricity through my veins, especially as he pulled me closer, almost making us one person. The flashes from the camera now looked like fireworks, and the voices melted together as a steady hum that became my quickly beating heart. Time had frozen just for me and Kendall. He finally pulled back and reality sunk in.

"Kendall, is this your new girlfriend?" asked one reporter.

"Yes, she is," he said quickly, causing me to blush. "I'd appreciate if you gave us a little breathing room."

"Kendall, what about Katelyn? Will she be put on the back-burner for this quick and odd romance?" asked another. I narrowed my eyes and suddenly everyone was looking at me.

"Odd? What the hell is odd about any of this?" I said into a microphone. "Geez, can't anyone from Hollywood date anyone normal?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm-," I started when Kendall pulled me away from the group of reporters and into an opening limo. I jumped in and, without thinking, landed right on James' lap. To my horror he just grinned hugely and wrapped his arms around me as if this were natural. _And I liked it._

"Hey, beautiful," he started when Kendall pushed me right off his lap and into the empty leather

"Make some room, superstar!" Kendall complained, slamming the door in the reporter's faces. "Holy crap. You alright, Dani? I didn't mean to shove you."

"No, I'm…glad you did," I said, narrowing my eyes at James. "It seems I landed in a sticky pile of hair care products."

"That's real funny," James replied, looking slightly angry but still amused. Suddenly Logan cleared his throat and I looked to see him and Carlos and Erin now sitting across from me.

"ERIN! Thank god. I thought I'd left you there!" I laughed.

"Carlos found me at the party and we jumped right into the limo. Good thing you left when you did- you should have _seen_ all the reporters that showed up!" she exclaimed.

"You should have seen all the ones we ran into," Kendall told them, crawling around James and sitting himself between us. A eerie shiver went up my spine, and I had to wonder if he noticed how James was coming onto me. Did he know about that kiss? More important, how did I feel about that kiss? And another important question…_were Kendall and I seriously dating?_

..

,,

,,

.

..

.

_Hello, faithful readers! I have decided to take your questions here, at the bottom of the story, so you can pay better attention to them. First, I want to say thank you to my amazing peoples. Second, I have two questions that I wanted to include at the bottom of this story. Reader shout outs will be next chapter. _

**TazzyWazzy writes, "Because of me you included Jo. How so? And what made you put Shane Dawson in this fanfic?"**

Good questions, TazzyWazzy. I'm going to be completely honest, I could care less about Jo, and when I realized what kind of a dramatic factor she could add to the story, I decided to include her. I just didn't see the point until you…well..pointed it out for me. Oh, Shane Dawson, this is a funny one- I decided to put him in this Fanfic because I've never seen him in any stories. He's random, funny, and **completely** amazing. I hope to include him in future stories. (If any of you readers haven't YouTube'd Shane, DO IT NOW- he's amazingly hilarious.

**BananaFreak97** **says, "Do you read the stories of the people who review?"**

Answer- YES. VERY YES. My readers are usually people who have great stories about the same things I love- BTR! Haha. (Actually, BananaFreak97 has an amazing BTR story called Silver meets Diamond, CHECK THAT SHIZZ OUT!). If any of you amazing readers want ME to check out one of your stories, lemme know- I'd be happy to read!

_Well, whaddya think? Of the chapter? Of the romance? What SHOULD happen next! The only way YOU can influence this is to review! Hope to see you next chapter!_


	11. Love in an Elevator, wink wink!

_Here we go- Chapter 11! Make sure you review, of course. Special shout-outs at the end of the chapter, please stay tuned! I heart you guys. _

_PS- Be prepared for a short-ass chapter...sorry._

_._

_.._

…

…

_._

_._

_.._

_Chapter_**Eleven**

**In which Kendall and I talking about this dating mystery, scary movie night ensues, and Kendall is catching onto James**…

_.._

_._

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

We arrived back at the Palmwoods very quickly, with me still squished next to Kendall. I didn't mind it, though, especially not when his hand found mind and squeezed it protectively. He kept continually looking at me, which was mildly freaking me out, but I just smiled back each time I caught him. Everything seemed clearer when I was near him, and no matter how weird it sounded, the world was just better in general. I tried not to see Logan's disappointed eyes sinking lower to the floor of the limo. I failed at trying not to hear James' continual sighs from beside Kendall; he was acting as if he lost the lottery. I felt more special than necessary, especially when the limo driver opened the door for us and everyone waited for me.

"Erm….thanks," I said awkwardly as I stepped back onto the Palmwoods sidewalk. Kendall smiled at me and nodded, motioning for us to continue on. So we walked hand-in-hand up the sidewalk into the building….to be greeted by none other than the Jo girl…erm, Katelynn. But who cared what her name was, anyways?

"Excuse me, I don't want you holding hands with my boyfriend," she said in a dangerously angry tone, narrowing her eyes.

"He's not your boyfriend," I answered smugly. "Alright?"

"That was for publicity, Katelynn, and you know it," he told her. "We never had interest in each other beyond what was on the script."

"Don't act like you never fell in love with me, Kenny," she smiled sweetly, practically pulling him away from me. "Remember last Saturday? Room 2J?" To my horror she winked and gave me a look that said "ha-i-lost-my-v-card-to-him-eat-that-bitch". I shrugged my shoulders and kept smiling.

"Too bad last Saturday was when they had that concert in New York, huh Katelynn?" I grinned. "I watched it live on television. Did you?"

Suddenly she cried out, dropping his arm. "You'll regret you've dumped me. Something's going to happen and you can _bet_, Kendall, that you'll be running back to me for comfort. And don't you worry about it- I'll be there."

"The only thing that's going to happen is you getting kicked off the show and being replaced with Dani," he told her angrily. "I'm tired of your drama. C'mon, Dani, let's go." He pulled me off past the lobby and into the elevators, closing the doors quickly.

"I'm so sorry," he sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. I've never liked her…and I never will."

"I can see why," I giggled. "She's not exactly like her character." He smiled and shook his head sadly.

"No, she's not. Listen, I know there's a lot of…drama in Hollywood, and it's pretty stressful," he started, "but as long as you're here I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I really, really like you Dani."

"Kendall, I like you too, but don't protect me from everything," I frowned, looking him in the eyes. "I can take care of myself, too. I was fine with Lucas…you didn't have to cause a scene. That's going to be in the papers, you know. It'll look bad for BTR."

"I don't care," he said, taking my hands in his. "I didn't want him near you."

"I know that, but you need to think about your future before you think about….me." I paused, trying not to say girlfriend because I wasn't sure what we were at this point. Perhaps friends with mutual benefits worked?

"Girlfriends always come first," he chuckled. My face heated quickly- he knew what I was wondering?

"I'm your...girlfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"What else would you be, Dani?"

"I don't know…friends with benefits?"

"The only benefit I want from you is to be seeing you and no one else," he laughed. "Sometimes I wonder about you."

"I wonder about you, too," I smiled. The doors dinged as they opened and the hallway was greeted with a sight of our lips firmly locked onto each other's.

"Scary movie night!" Carlos laughed evilly after we ate dinner.

"Oh no," Erin moaned. "I don't take scary movies well."

"All the more reason to cuddle with me," Carlos said, and Erin giggled. They were really cute together, I thought. Much better than her old boyfriend. I knew Carlos wasn't going to cheat on her, and that gave me enough reassurance to not have a talk with him about treating her right. So we all went over to their giant orange couch and Logan popped in a movie.

"How about A Nightmare On Elm Street?" he laughed evilly.

"Seen it," I told him. He grumbled and stood back up, putting in another movie.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" he asked.

"Seen it," Erin laughed. He grumbled louder and got up again, putting in yet another DVD.

"How about Care Bears and the great Cloud Caper?"

"No! That's too scary!" Carlos shouted. We all laughed; it was probably my favorite moment yet since we had gotten to Hollywood.

"Okay, how about Dawn of the Dead?"

"YES!" I screamed. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me like I had a problem. "Well it's uh….one of my favorite movies, so….yes?"

"Okay," Logan smiled, and he started up the movie. Naturally the movie opened on a normal town on a nurse's life. Things really got awkward when the couple started to have sex on the screen. I looked over to see Carlos and Erin very much making out, and James made a gagging noise. I giggled lightly and he grinned at me. Then Kendall's arm circled my waist and he pulled me in, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Is this too scary?" he whispered.

"No," I answered. "Why?"

"Because if you need to hide from anything, I'm here," he smiled.

"Well thanks, Kendall. I might just do that," I added, winking. "But they're not zombies yet. They're having sex."

"I noticed that," he chuckled, his warm breath grazing my ear. I shivered.

"Ew, PDA guys," James grumbled. Kendall didn't let up, though- if it was humanly possibly, he pulled me in even tighter.

"Can't-breath-," I rasped. His arm loosened and I breathed normally, rubbing my neck. I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Do you have a problem with James?"

"I have a problem with how he looks at you," he whispered back.

"He doesn't mean anything. You know that."_ Big, fat lie._

"Sure, but you're a girl."

"Yeah, that's what they call you when you don't have a penis." He laughed loudly at this….just as the zombie chomped down on the nurse's husband's shoulder. Everyone turned and raised their eyebrows, which caused Kendall and I to laugh even harder.

….

….

..

_Destinysfailure feels like this was a short chatper. Agree? Oh, I knew you would. Let's fix this. This chapter Imma ask you to give me ideas. Best ideas gets put Into the next chapter…should we bring Jo into this? James' feelings towards Dani? How about a chapter dedicated to Erin and Carlos? More texting? Let me know!_

_Oh yes, shoutouts. Here we go!_

**Tazzywazzy-** Well, here you go. Hope you enjoyed it! You wrote that review about Keni, right? (Sorry if you didn't). That's is a CUTE celeb name, I love it. Well, I included Jo!

**Bannanafreak97-** oh yes! Katie. I will try to include her next chapter! Good thinkin'. Keep reading- I dunno what I'd do without such amazing, faithful readers like you!

**RunBabyRun8312-** I can't say I'd enjoy Kendall punching Lucas. At all. Because they're both pretty awesome in different ways. I do agree, though- Kendall IS much cuter. (:

**Futureisbright-** Yes, that IS a good idea- Dani would LOVE to beat up Jo. She told me herself. Thanks! You guys' stories are usually better than mine, so I can't help it.

…

_.._

_Thanks for reading! Remember, submit your ideas to me, please! I need some assistance now and then. By the way, tell me if YOU think this is a good idea, guys- I have a story mostly already written about a girl, her best guy friend, and BTR- the focus is Logan. Good idea? Should I post? Let me know as well! Shpanks. _


	12. A Special Chapter: Erin Dumps The Gump

_On the request of a few pretty amazing readers, I've decided to put in a very special edition of Boys On The Wall by making THIS chapter entirely dedicated to the point of view of…._

…

_.._

_**ERIN!**_

_I know it's different, but give it a try!_

…

…

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_Chapter_**Tweleve**

_In which I, Erin J. Fritz, notice my best friend secretly torn between two guys….and start to fall for Carlos Garcia_

…

_.._

_._

_.._

_.._

_._

"Psst, Erin," Carlos whispered into my ear as the credits started to roll across the screen. I looked up at his smooth, tan face and smiled slowly.

"What is it, Carlos?" I asked.

"Look over at James." I did as he said and saw James' head on Dani's shoulder. She was asleep against Kendall, who had fallen asleep with his arms around her. If that didn't look a little wrong, I don't know what did.

"Oh Dani," I sighed to myself, shaking my head. Carlos laughed a little into my shoulder, causing a ripple of tingles to ascend up my neck. I shuddered. Thankfully Donny and I had broken it off today….well more like I had broken up with him, but either way we were over. This was just another thing I owed Dani for …

…

..

..

.

.

.

_Slight Flashback to the FRED Party…._

…

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Erin. ERIN!" Dani yelled in the middle of the Fred movie. I saw Lucas turn and give her this look, but he wasn't mad…just slightly annoyed. I couldn't say I blamed him, considering this was his movie premier and Dani was yelling through the theatre of stars to me. She gave him an apologetic smile and turned to me again. "I have to tell you something."

"Dan, can't this wait until _after_ the movie?" I asked her quickly and in a very quiet voice. I swear that Jeanette McCurdy just shot me a look. I frowned in her general direction and rolled my eyes.

"No it can't! Here….let's go," she said, standing up and grabbing my hand. She dragged me out of the theatre with everyone staring at us. When I mean everyone, I don't just mean the whole theater- the entire movie just got quiet. I turned a brilliant shade of red but understood that no one could get my best friend like I could- she wasn't afraid to do what she wanted, when she wanted. This wasn't always a good thing, but I got used to it.

So she led me into the girls bathroom and started to mess with her hair. "Erin, I wanted to talk to you about Donny and Carlos."

"…Yeah, I know it's wrong," I admitted, leaning against the counter and pulling my blonde hair out of its ponytail. "I should stop."

"No. That's not that I wanted to talk about," she said, looking at me seriously. "I wanted to tell you that Donny…..well….he's been…."

"He's been what, Dani?" I asked quickly.

"He's been cheating on you," she told me slowly. "With just about everyone but me."

"No, no," I laughed, assuming this was another Dani joke that I could hear about for days and days. "He's been completely faithful. He got me that amazing ring I keep showing you." I held up my hand so she could once again take in the beauty of the ring. It was silver and had a small pink heart in the middle of it. It shone dimly in the light.

"Erin, you know that's fake. Look at it; he got it at Luke's Supermarket!" She grabbed my hand and twisted it so I could see. I gasped, seeing the green ring it was leaving around my finger. She had once again been right- the ring was as fake as she said. A small tear crawled down my cheek- Donny and I had been together for exactly one year last week, and he still seemed to be in love with me. To celebrate our one-year-aversary, we did what he'd been bugging me about ever since we met. I'm sure you can imagine what. It was really painful, but in the end he seemed really happy and I felt the same way because it meant that we were connected in a way he wasn't with anyone else.

"It-it doesn't mean anything. Donny loves me."

"E, please wake up and see the Carlos. He really _does_ love you. Donny really…..really doesn't. Please."

"Dani, I can't believe you'd say this to me. You're my best friend," I finally said weakly. "You're supposed to support me no matter what."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, throwing her hands into the air dramatically. Another Dani-ism was being dramatic. "Stand around and watch him cheat on you with the entire cheerleading squad? We are best friends, and that means no lies. So I'm not telling you a lie when I say he's cheating on you. Somewhere deep down too, you know it."

"….Brittany," I whispered. She was the head cheerleader, the huge slut at school, and my worst nightmare. I'd seen Donny talking to her on occasion, but thought nothing of it. I'd seen Donny give her a hug and thought he was just being friendly. Then one day I'd seen Donny kiss her. I told him about it, and he said she'd made him. Yeah right, like she'd made him stick his tongue in her mouth.

"Brittany," she confirmed, handing me her cell phone. "Call him."

"Call who?" I asked, confused.

She rolled her eyes. "Donny. Tell him it's over." I reluctantly took the phone and dialed his number. A few rings and, to my surprise, he picked up.

"Hey Dani," he answered smoothly. "I knew you'd call me someday."

"Donny, this is Erin," I said angrily. "And this is me ending our relationship. We're over."

"Aw babe, you know I was kidding! Honestly!"

"Honestly, I knew you weren't. I know Dani would never go for you. It's done. Goodbye, Donny."

"Wait, babe-" I hung up on him before he could try to persuade me. I sighed in relief, smiling at Dani who was smiling back at me.

"Don't you have a Carlos to find?" she asked, giggling. I laughed too and pulled out my own phone, remembering that it was in my pocket.

"How about I text him and we'll call it even. Now, let's get back inside to the Fred movie….do you think Lucas is cute?" I asked her as we walked in.

"Well, he's not exactly Kendall…."

…

…

…

ReturnToPresent!

…

…

…

I snuggled in closer to Carlos, inhaling his musky scent. I heard him chuckle and looked up into his warm brown eyes. "Warm enough, Erin?"

"Definetely."

"I still don't like the whole 'JamesxDanixKendall' thing," he said, emphasizing the x's with his fingers.

"Are you talking in fan fiction speak?" I laughed, remembering Dani's addiction to writing. Boy, would her readers be pissed if they found out how and who she was slacking with.

"I am. It's just weirding me out. Oh, Kendall woke up. Uh oh." We watched as Kendall slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Dani. Then he saw James, looked pissed, and angrily shoved James' head away from Dani's shoulder. This woke James up quickly.

"Dude, what's the matter?" James asked sleepily.

"You fell asleep on my girlfriend. I'm not okay with that," Kendall replied quickly.

"I didn't mean to…..," James clearly lied. His voice was shaking. To my amazement Dani was still asleep through all this, and that wasn't like her.

"You did. Stay away from Dani, alright? Find yourself another girl or find yourself another friend," Kendall threatened. James' face dropped and there was defeat in his eyes. I halfway felt bad for James, but they were going out officially now, so it didn't matter that he was upset. Kendall slowly woke Dani up and they went off to bed, her giving me a silent smile and a promise not to "do a thing with Kendall".

"What about you? Would you like to sleep in my room?" Carlos asked after Logan left the room. I blushed at the thought, but also remembered Donny taking the one thing I saved special.

"I don't know, Carlos," I answered honestly. "Can I just….sleep on the floor?"

"Of course." He smiled, and that's when I knew I'd finally picked out the right guy.

…

..

..

..

..

.

.

_So, my lovely readers, what did you think?_

_It was really different coming from Erin's point of view, wasn't it? I just wanted to try it this one chapter. Expect to see a lot more from Dani….and even Kendall. _

_Remember, reviewing is just a click away! It's below my annoying talking. Let me know what you think, what you predict, and what you wanna see happen! __Oh yes, and good thing I remembered- if ANY of you have stories you want me to read, PM me or even put them in the reviews!_

_Last but not least, and don't skip this- I HAVE A STORY YOU ALL SHOULD GO CHECK OUT! It's called **"Big Time Awkward"** by **iska-omori **and it features the always-amazing James Diamond. Even if you aren't into JamesxOC-ness, read a little. Leave her a review and tell her I sent you. She needs to know there are nice fanfiction readers out there who care! Loveee always!_


	13. This is not a chapter I sorry

_** Dear readers,**_

_** First of all, I am SO, SO sorry if I freaked any of you out by not updating, especially TazzyWazzy. I didn't mean to not post another chapter, it's just A) I have terrible writers block. And B) my dad ripped his Achilles' tendon at work so I've had to take care of him. It's going to be a long four months for the dude, and I'm now Nurse DestinysFailure! Haha. **_

_** Anyways, I will try to get a good chapter up for you guys soon. Hint: It's from Kendall's POV, so get PUMPED! It'll be very cheesey and maybe even get a little romantic (no sex…but hey, who knows?), so I will try my best. Promise.**_

_** If you want another taste of Big Time Rush love, my story "Your Life Is Greater To Me" just had another chapter posted, so if you're interested, it's a LoganxOC. It's not that bad, though, honestly. It's actually pretty hilarious **_

_** So, I love you guys, I'm sorry I've been lazy and bussyy…..and I hope to see you next chapter!**_

_** All my love,**_

_** Destinysfailure.**_

_** PS!: PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY Big Time Competition by futureisbright. I have an OC character competiting (I HOPE!) for Kendall's heart and in a real competition. So be awesome and review the story and vote Hayden Hale, 'cause she's the best. Okay, love you all again!**_


	14. Kendall's Turn: Watching her Sleep

_Here it is, Chapter thirteen. I've decided to go to Kendall's Point of View! Surprise! And you all thought you were gonna go back to Dani…think again! _

_I am SO SORRY it's been forever since I updated- as TazzyWazzy mentioned, severe writer's block. I'm kind of…I AM SO SORRY TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS…losing interest in Big Time Rush. I'm trying to get back into it, though, and take a break from my Justin Bieber/Smosh/Charlie Puth addiction. I'm such a crazy individual. I love you guys, really, and this story. _

_I will stay dedicated, though! This one's for you guys! Happy V-Day, too. _

…

_.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter**Thirteen**

All I have to do is watch her sleep.

…

..

.

.

.

.

As soon as Dani flopped down into my bed and closed her eyes I sighed, running a frustrated hand through my hair. _What the hell was James thinking?_ I took off my shirt and joined her on the bed.

"I'm really tired. Sorry," she apologized. I shrugged to the complete darkness.

"Don't worry about it. Hold still….I'm gonna move you real quick here." I picked her up as gently as I could and put her on the other side, watching her eyes not open at all. I knew she was tired and smiled, opening the sheets and slipping her under.

"You are the best," she sighed, rolling so her back was facing me. I slid into bed as well and smiled, looking up at the blank ceiling.

"Nah. You're the best," I answered. "I wanna ask you something, though." I felt the bed move a little as she rolled over to face me. Her brown eyes stared right into mine.

"What is it?"

"I want to know….if there's something going on between you and James." I saw her gulp and suddenly her eyes weren't meeting mine anymore- in fact, they were avoiding mine.

"No," she answered. "There's nothing."

"Good," I smiled. "Because, you might not know this, but I kind of like you." She grinned and hit me in the head gently with a loose pillow.

"I kind of got that, dear boyfriend of mine." I heard her giggle and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sound and letting it wash over me. I was pretty convinced there wasn't a greater sound on the entire earth.

I felt her hand reach down and grab mine, and I squeezed it gently. "You know, Dani, I'm really glad you got lost in Hollywood."

"Well, I'm really glad you didn't think I was some weird girl who didn't like starbucks and was obsessed with your brother," she replied.

"Which you still are," I pointed out.

"Yes, which I still am. Speaking of which, when can I meet him?"

"I'll have to ask, but I'm sure we can meet up soon."

"Good. I'm probably his number one fan." I grabbed the pillow that she used to hit me and used it to hit her. "What? Are ya jealous?"

"Maybe just a little," I replied, trying to sound hurt.

"Well, how can we fix that?" she asked. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to me.

"There's always this," I answered. I saw her smile through the dim light of my alarm clock and her face neared mine.

"And while we're at it, there's this too." Her lips pressed against mine earnestly. I let myself go and, without restraint, kissed her back. Our mouths moved in perfect sync, and while her eyes stayed closed I kept mine open, watching her every move. Sure, I didn't know Dani as well as Erin did, and we'd only really been dating for less than a day, but I really, really liked her. Dare I say those three words?

_I loved her._

Even though I couldn't say them out loud, they were there, and that's all that mattered anyways. I pulled away and smiled, watching her eyes finally open and her lips curve up in a stunning smile.

"Don't you think it's time for you to sleep yet?" I challenged, grinning.

"Yeah. You are pretty boring." She closed her eyes and started to snore loudly and obnoxiously. I laughed into my pillow, trying not to wake any of the guys up, and listened to her snores turn into soft laughter.

"I hope you didn't wake James up…you already experienced his anger about that," I laughed.

"Ah, what do I care?" she said.

"Well….he seemed to care today." She sat up and looked me straight in the eye.

"I don't like James like that. I like _you_ like that."

"I'm just asking, Dani." Her expression wavered between anger and guilt. _Guilt…? _"I just want to know that I can trust you, Dani."

"Y-….you can trust me," she said slowly.

I smiled, looking into her beautiful green eyes. "I know. It's just James I don't trust- he usually gets the girls first. I'm sure you knew that, though."

"I did." She finally smiled and laid down next to me. I put an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Her face rested just under my chin and I could smell sweet flowers and soap and….just the smell of Dani. There wasn't anything better in the world. I closed my eyes and, feeling like there was absolutely nothing wrong in my world, fell asleep.

"KENDALL!" shouted a loud voice outside my room. I stirred, looking over to see Dani resting peacefully.

"What?" I answered sleepily.

"Where's Carlos and Erin?" yelled the voice. I stood quickly, the blood rushing to my head, and opened the door. Logan's worried face greeted mine and he rubbed his temples. "I saw them on the couch last night, and now they're gone. Literally, gone."

"I'm sure they're fine, calm down," I chuckled. "They couldn't have gone that far."

"THEY COULD HAVE FLOWN TO TIMBUKTU FOR ALL WE KNOW!" he shouted again, raising his arms in the air. I winced at the loud sound and looked up to see James standing on the balcony.

"Seriously, Logan, when did you miss the memo about me needing sleep?" he said angrily, walking down the stairs. "What are you hyping out about now?"

"Carlos and Erin are missing." James raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Where's Dani?" he asked. Just as he said that Dani walked out and crossed her arms over her chest. She was only wearing a thin tank top, and I knew we were all staring at her. Well, I hoped I was the only one _really_ staring at her.

"What's wrong? You guys are louder than elephants?" she started, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Carlos and Erin are gone, for the millionth time," Logan sighed. Dani just shrugged.

"They're fine, geez Logan. Why are you so worked up about it?"

"Because last night I heard some really weird noises, but I thought….it was just you two," he blushed. Taking the hint I looked away and saw Dani was doing the same.

"It wasn't us," I told him. "What kind of noises?"

"As in…tons of thumps, maybe a small-ish scream?"

"You heard a scream and you didn't do anything about it?" James asked angrily.

"Well I didn't know! I'm sorry!" Logan said.

"Calm down," Dani said. "Deep breath. We'll find them. Now, where did you hear all this commotion at, Logan?"

He thought for a moment, then went over to the porch. We stepped out onto it and looked out to the pool area. They weren't there.

"This is so weird," Dani whispered. "It's nothing like Erin."

"What if they snuck away to do…things?" James asked, waggling his eyebrows. I slapped his shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We've gotta start looking for them, right now," I said seriously. "Everyone get ready and let's get going."

…

..

.

.

_ So, a cliffhanger! What happened to Erin and Carlos? Are they okay? Did they get fan-napped, Donny-napped, or have they just run away for a little alone time? And why is James always thinking of such naughty things? Guess you'll find out next time!_

_ Oh yes, and a Happy Valentine's Day to you all. Especially to Mr. Kendall Schmidt, and if he really ever does read this, I'd really love to meet you someday. We all would._


	15. Running 'Round Leaving Scars

_ Hello and welcome to CHAPTER FOURTEEN, where I finally explain to all you curious readers why the heck Carlos and Erin are missing._

_ I found my inspiration to keep writing- it's called Big Time Crush! I laughed at everything and realized that sometimes, just sometimes, James and Logan and Carlos may be better than Kendall. Of course, this is just my opinion- I think it's just because of Jo that I don't like it. She's not my favorite character, for obvious reasons._

_ Also, stick around after this chapter for a few questions I gotta ask my readers!_

…

_.._

_._

_._

_._

…_._

_._

_._

_Chapter__**Fourteen**_

We find Carlos and Erin (I'm not really surprised), and Jo rips the heart right out of my chest

…

..

.

.

.

"Okay, so we split up into groups to find them," Kendall said after we all got ready. The entire apartment smelled liked Cuda spray, big surprise, and James' hand went into the air. "What is it, James?"

"Can I be partnered off with Dani?" he asked slyly, raising an eyebrow at me. Although this may have been slightly attractive I rolled my eyes.

"How about I go with Logan, and you both go separate?" I suggested, trying to take the path to avoid potential fighting. I didn't really think I had become such a big deal.

"Great idea," Logan said quickly. "We'll cover a lot more ground. How about we take the pool area, and Kendall takes the lobby while James takes the parking lot?"

"…Alright," Kendall agreed hesitantly, looking at me. "Will you text me and let me know what's up?"

"I'll do that, promise," I smiled. I watched them walk out of the room and turned to Logan quickly.

"Alright, so we'll take by the pool area. But I think we should expand out and go in the park, too. I have a good idea of what they're up to." He followed me out the door and into the elevators.

"What do you think they're doing exactly…?" he questioned warily. I laughed.

"Not anything _that_ disgusting, Logan." He grinned in relief and walked with me out to the pool area. I was greeted with a slap to the face, leaving my skin burning. Jo was standing in front of me, tears pouring out her eyes.

"How could you?" she asked. "How could you steal my boyfriend? You knew we were dating! I told you!"

"Jo, you're dating on the show, not for real," I tried explaining. Although I could be kind of nasty to people, I didn't like to see them cry. Even if I did dislike them quite a bit. "So in all honesty I didn't steal anyone."

"We _are_!" she screamed again, quite like a crazy drama queen.

"You are not." Logan said from beside me. She gave him a crazy look and he raised his hands in defense, backing up slowly. "Alright, I'll just let you handle this one, Dani…."

"Logan," I frowned as he walked away, leaving me with Jo. I looked back at her to see her tears were gone and she was raising an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me, what the hell?"

"As if I'm _really_ upset about you and Kendall- he's definitely not my type. Too…goody two-shoes," she explained, examining her nails closely. "Not good enough for me."

"Then what are you fake-crying for?" I asked, confused.

"I have to get Kendall down here somehow." She giggled as she grabbed a boy that was plain out of my sight- James. _What?_ "Alright James- you know what to do."

"What to do what?" My hands were on my hips, and I studied James' expression- he looked sad, but firm. He walked right up to me and, putting his hands gently on my waist, pressed his lips to mine.

The feeling was so much different than it was underwater- I could feel the heat from his lips, taste his breath, stare into his open eyes. At first I tried pulling away, thinking about Kendall and how much I loved him, but then I gave in. I don't know why I did it- and part of me was mad at myself for doing it- but another part was glad I gave in. We both forgot there were other people around us and were completely lost. At first the kiss was almost hesitant, but as he pressed on it got more and more heated. My arms went around his board shoulders and tried to pull him impossibly closer to me. That would be when I heard a low gasp beside us and I pulled away as quickly as I could. Kendall's hurt eyes were staring into mine, and I tried to gather my thoughts.

"No Kendall, it's not what you think, I swear-" I started when Jo walked up beside me and cleared her throat. An evil grin lifted her lips as I tried to gather words that would make sense, maybe, to Kendall, but nothing came to me. My eyes began to water as did his.

"How could you?" he asked slowly. "I should have seen this coming, shouldn't have I?"

"No, Kendall, please-" I started when he raised a hand. My heart was breaking.

"Don't bother explaining," he said. "Why don't you just go back to Michigan, where you don't mess around with people's hearts?" That's when my heart shattered. I kept my tears held back, though, and gave him a firm stare.

"Jo set this up," I finally said. "She did it all." I watched as she innocently put a hand to her heart, as if to act wounded, and raised her huge eyebrows.

"Me?" she asked, faking confusion. "I just showed up as you two were making out- I mean, how could I have possibly done any of this?" She shook her head sadly and walked up to Kendall, grabbing his hand. "C'mon, Kendall, we have a few scenes to film and I'd like to run over some lines with you." I watched as he stared at me while nodding, finally turning away and walking back towards the Palm Woods with her. The whole scene seemed wrong, as if someone had just added some random sad movie scene into my life- what had happened? Why didn't he believe me? I heart a throat clear beside me and turned to see James staring at me. The anger in my chest grew and I slapped him fiercely across the cheek, leaving a satisfactory red mark.

"James? What were you doing?" I asked him, tears pouring out my eyes now. I couldn't hold them back any longer. "You know I don't like you."

"Then what was that in the water?" he replied back. "You liked it. I was just trying to find out if you liked me more than Kendall."

"What happened to staying away from your best friend's girlfriend?"

"I couldn't anymore," he admitted sadly, his eyes avoiding mine. "I really like you, Dani. You're not like most girls."

"Well now I'm just like the rest of them- alone and sad," I said slowly. "I'm going back to Michigan- I can't deal with this drama…Jo….anymore. I guess I should just listen to his advice and leave."

"No, Dani, you can't," he tried, grabbing onto my wrist. Now his touch felt so wrong, and I shook him off as quick as I could.

"I can, James. You ruined everything. Why did you even do that? Why would you listen to Jo?"

"She told me it was now or never- I always thought she was trying to help me," he explained. "She told me if I didn't kiss you now that I might never get a chance with you. So I took it without thinking."

"James. I have to go," I whispered. "Tell everyone goodbye. I'll find Erin alone."

"Don't bother," she answered, walking up to me with Carlos just behind her. They were both smiling, but once they saw my expression the smiles left their faces quickly. "What's wrong, D?"

"James. Kendall. Everything," I choked back a sob, not meeting anyone's eyes but instead the concrete area of the pool. "What…what were you two doing?"

"We went stargazing last night," Carlos explained. "We must have fallen asleep."

"Oh..that's sweet," I tried to smile, genuinely happy for her. "Listen, Erin. I want you to stay here for the rest of the vacation with Carlos. I don't want to ruin what you guys have just because Kendall and I are over.

"-What? You and Kendall are over?" she asked in disbelief. Even Carlos looked completely shocked. James just stood there awkwardly, rubbing one well-tanned arm and staring into my eyes.

"We're through. I think he'd be happier with someone who _isn't_ me," I admitted. "I'll just have to leave and then he's lose connection with me and then date Jo in the end, so why not just agree with him and let it go."

"Dani," James tried to reason again, reaching out for my arm. I shirked away from him, giving him a death glare.

"James, I already told you, I _don't_ like you, I _haven't_ liked you, and at this point, I never_ will_ like you, ever." Although I felt bad, because part of me may have like James just a little, I knew it was true. I'd fallen in love with Kendall. But now, that part was done.

We were_ over._

_Well guys, there ends probably one of the most saddest chapter yet. Here's my questions for you guys, and please answer them!_

_How many more chapters do you think there should be? Should I end it soon?_

_What do YOU think should happen next in the story?_

_How would you guys feel about another boys on the wall story, except this time do Justin Bieber or someone from YouTube?_

_Let me know- it's your opinions and reviews that keep me going! Okay, bye guys!_


	16. Destinysfailure sucks at life

_Dear faithful, amazingly awesome readerage peoples-_

_First off, I'd like to apologize. It's been a while since I updated. I'm having some problems at home and between that, work, and school things have been pretty tied up. It's also really hard to write a story when you're a little confused on if you want to end it or not…and how you want it to end…GUHHHHH. Well guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I am alive and well….well, not well persay, but alive at the very least._

_Love you all. Really. No seriously, I love you all muchly._

_Destinysfailure._


	17. The Adorable Finale

_ Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Boys On The Wall! Holy dear lord, I haven't updated this in wayyyy too long, right? Well, I think this is the final chapter guys. The finale of Boys On The Wall. Let me tell you, it's been a great run. This is by far my favorite story I've wrote so far. If you want more BTR when this is over, check out my other story "Your Life Is Greater To Me". It's LoganxOC, but you'll love it anyways. Okay, onto our finale! Love you all so much! Miss you already!_

_.._

_._

…

_._

_.._

_._

_Chapter_15

**In which four months passes, an apology finally comes out, and we get the storybook happy ending!**

_._

_.._

_._

…

_._

_.._

_So here I am, four months later telling you this story because honestly, I have nothing better to do. Ever since I came home I've been a complete and total wreck. I've barely left my bed to go to school, and even when I'm at school it just feels like a black hole sucking me in. Kendall's words always repeat in my head- __**"Why don't you just go back to Michigan where you don't break people's hearts?"**_

"Dani? Dani, are you in there?" Erin asked from the doorway. I slowly stood off my bed, setting down my laptop, and watched as she opened my bedroom door and sat on my bed. "Carlos has been texting me. He said to tell you hi and he misses you."

"Oh yeah? Tell him I miss him too," I said, trying to be as nice as possible. I'd been shutting Erin out of my life for too long, and enough was enough. She smiled at me excitedly.

"You sound a little happier!" she exclaimed, hugging me. I laughed a little into her shoulder, staring back at my laptop. Kendall's face was my wallpaper, and I made it that way to haunt me. I was such a terrible person for the whole James kissing thing, and I wanted to suffer for it.

"Sure," I said. She pulled back quickly and frowned.

"Dani. Seriously, it's been four months. You have to get over him!" She slammed down the cover to my laptop to hide his face and I sighed.

"I can't. I loved him- no, I love him," I frowned. "I don't think anything or anyone is going to change that."

"Well, why don't you come with me?" she asked innocently. "And please, change out of that Dave Days shirt- I haven't seen you wear anything different for weeks."

"His music is the only thing that cheers me up." I reluctantly stood and found a nicer fitting top out of my closet and put it on. "Happy?"

"Yes." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs to the living room. "Now, before you get too shocked-"

"-DANI!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Suddenly I was bum-rushed and Carlos Pena was wrapping his all-too-firm arms around me in a strangling hug.

"Carlos…I can't breathe," I finally said. He released me and grinned in an apologetic manner, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I'm just really excited to see you! And Erin, of course." He winked in her direction and she blushed a deep red. I rolled my eyes but smiled. Then my mind went into working-mode and I looked at him quizzically.

"Carlos, if you're here, then does that mean…." I paused and suddenly a very familiar blonde stepped into the room from my kitchen. I slowly met his hazel eyes, a blush rising in my cheeks. I felt ashamed and sorry and in love and crazy all at the same time, thanks to just one boy.

"Kendall," I barely breathed out.

"Dani, I have something I have to say to you," he started, then looked harshly at Carlos and Erin.

"Alright, we get the hint, sheesh." Carlos led Erin out of the room, still narrowing his eyes at Kendall, and left us alone. Nervous butterflies grew in my stomach and I sat on the couch, avoiding his eyes. He sat beside me slowly, leaving just a tiny bit of room between us.

"Dani, what I said in California-" he started before I interrupted him.

"-was all completely true," I finished. "I kissed James, and that was wrong. Because I loved you, not him, and I broke your heart right in front of your eyes. I can't imagine how that felt, but then again I bet you can't imagine how it felt when you told me to go back home. Kendall, I can't take back what happened, and I know you don't want to forgive me, but I want to tell you I'm so sorry for what happened. If you never want to see me again after this, I understand." I finally finished what I'd waited four months for and released a nervous breath, finally looking in his eyes. He met mine and nodded. I felt tears start to fill my eyes and blurred my vision of his beautiful face. I looked down, accepting what happened.

"You're right, you know," he finally said. A tear slid down my cheek. "I don't know how you felt after I told you to go back home. All I know is I felt really extremely guilty after James apologized for hours that day and how hurt I was when I found out you'd already left for Michigan and couldn't tell you that I was sorry for yelling at you. Dani, I don't hate you and I never have. I understand what happened." He grabbed my hand and my eyes met his. He wiped the tear from my cheek and looked deeply into my eyes. "I love you."

"I….," I looked at him, the words stuck in my throat. I couldn't believe he just forgave me like that. Was love really that simple? "I love you too, Kendall." His lips met mine in the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Ahem," cleared a throat. Logan was standing over us, and we broke apart and grinned. "now that you two are done making up and making out, can we get going? We're going to be late to the WIOG Lizard Fair, and we need to be there on time."

"Oh right. Dani, will you come on tour with us for the year?" Kendall suddenly asked. My eyes went wide and I looked at him in surprise.

"You want me to come with you?"

"As my girlfriend. That is….if you still want to be my girlfriend," he winked.

"Duh." I smiled and looked at Erin, who was back in the room with Carlos now. "You're coming too, I assume?"

"Of course!" she grinned and wrapped her arms tighter around him. They really were cute together, I thought.

"Um…Dani?" asked another voice. I looked to see James standing behind me and I stood slowly. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for listening to Jo, and I feel terrible-" He was going to talk forever, I assumed, until I walked forward and hugged him tightly.

"Shut up James," I smiled up at him. "It's okay, I understand. Thank you for telling Kendall what you did. I really appreciate that. You're forgiven." He smiled back and hugged me as well.

"Alright, well we need to get going soon," Kendall interrupted (not to anyone's surprise at this point).

"He's right," James said, letting me go in all senses of the word. "We might be late."

After talking to my parents and (extremely reluctantly- this is a realistic story, let me tell you. It took four hours to convince them we weren't going to be doing it every two seconds, and another four hours to explain how things would work) convincing them to let us go, we were on our way across the country with our four favorite boys. As soon as we got to the concert and BTR started on the stage, in front of thousands of people, Kendall looked at me and winked. After they sang "Worldwide" he stopped and looked at me again, walking over to me and pulled me up onto the stage.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Dani. Say hi!" he said into the mic. Suprisingly they all said hi nicely."Just so you know ladies, I'm not going to be on the market ever again. I'm definitely in love with the coolest girl ever." His lips met mine in a short, sweet kiss and the crowd roared in excitement…or, at least, that's what it wanted to be in my mind. From that moment on I loved absolutely no one else but Kendall Schmidt. Even after he proposed to me on stage four years later. Even after we had two kids. And even after Big Time Rush split apart with the kindest intentions, Carlos and Erin married happily as well, we were the happiest people you'd ever meet.

**The **_**End.**_

_**[P.S.- In case you were wondering, Jo died alone and unhappy due to her lack of personality and kindness. She got what she desereved.]**_

_ Well, I feel mean. But Jo deserved it! Aww, I wanna cry. What an ending! I love you all so much, and look forward to writing more Boys On The Wall for you guys! Love forever!_


End file.
